La inocencia del desierto Arabian Au
by VaneNane
Summary: Fic Au. Árabe Makoharu. Dos niños abandonados por la vida en un reino lejano deben valerse para sobrevivir las proezas del destino sin siquiera saber, todo el peso con el que sus hombros ya cargaba tiempo atrás de nacer. Fuchi de summary como siempre XDDDD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.**

 **Nota: Vengo con un fic, probablemente Two-shot. Me encanta esta temática así que le di rienda a mi imaginación resultando esta historia |(*u*)/**

-¡Vamos!, Apúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo- decían los labios de una irreconocible, pero bien formada forma humana que se movía con agilidad, mientras su cabello azabache tal cual, se mecía con el viento de la oscura noche.

-¿Uh?, Oye, ¡No es justo!, para ti es fácil, no tienes que cargar con todo…- le respondía una figura un poco más corpulenta y alta, esta cargaba con un bulto donde se dejaban asomar ciertas piezas que brillaban con intensidad, cual oro puro.

-Quien fue el que se negó a que le ayudara- le acusaba el contrario con un tono tranquilo de voz.

-Cállate…- un pequeño puchero dejo escucharse después para pasar de nuevo al silencio donde el único sonido era el de sus pies saltando ágilmente.

Ambos ladrones pasaban ágilmente sobre los tejados de aquella calurosa ciudad árabe, en las sombras de la noche y la luna como única luz natural, donde su único escudo para cubrirse de los guardias, era la arena que se levantaba con el fuerte vendaval que azotaba la ciudad.

Lo habían logrado, otro robo exitoso, a costa de sus propias vidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Medio Oriente Año XXXX_

 _Dos hermanastras se encontraban sentadas al borde de uno de los pequeños muelles que se perdían donde desbordaba el rio al mar, un lugar lleno de canoas y cosechadores, simples trabajadores en busca de peces. La estructura de la que era hecha el muelle era de un material parecido a la madera, de apariencia vieja y desgastada, que era oculta por matorrales y pequeños nenúfares crecientes al borde del mismo._

 _Una de las hermanastras, hermosa, un poco mas alta que la otra, de cabello azabache cual noche y ojos azules zafiro penetrantes, se mantenía con la mirada sumamente perdida donde desbordaba el rio._

 _La otra, igualmente bella, de cabello café verdoso y ojos sonrientes, un poco más inquieta, chapoteaba sus pies desnudos en el agua tratando de calmar sus ansias, no tan perdida como la chica al lado suyo._

 _Ambas a pesar de no compartir sangre, solían ser las más unidas del resto de su familia, una familia con un poder impensable._

 _-No quiero perder a este bebé- comentaba la de mirada azulina tocando su vientre aun plano con mucho cariño y temblor en sus delicadas manos que eran adornadas por cristales finos en hilillo dorado enredados de manera tradicional hasta sus hombros._

 _-No podemos hacer nada…- sobaba su espalda igualmente la chica al lado suyo tocando su abdomen a la vez._

 _-Los padres de estos bebés fueron enviados a la guerra, así que… ya no podemos considerarlos como…- su boca temblaba - ummm, además, ninguno de los dos es de la realeza por lo que terminarían asesinados de todos modos- terminaba de decir la más baja de las dos dejando salir una lagrima de sus cerrados y reflexivos ojos tristes._

 _-Cómo fue que terminamos de esta manera…- susurraba la más alta._

 _-¿Que dices? Ambas sabemos por qué- dejo salir la de cabello verdoso con un toque de amargura y pobre diversión en su voz._

 _-No me parece divertido- soltó la de ojos azules levantándose repentinamente._

 _-Lo se…no intentaba serlo- comento la otra levantándose a la par._

 _Ambas tomaron un poco de distancia de la orilla del muelle, para después zambullirse en el agua del rio sin nada de delicadeza, probablemente para tratar de quitar las lágrimas que empezaban a desbordarse de los ojos de ambas._

 _…_

 _Aunque una tenía más meses de embarazo que la otra, la apariencia de sus vientres parecía decir totalmente lo contrario, puesto que ambos estaban levemente abultados._

 _Para los demás, tanto sirvientes como artesanos, mercaderes y súbditos, la simpleza de sus abdómenes simplemente pasaba a ser un simple hinchazón de barriga, un descuido alimenticio de su parte, pero ellas, eran las únicas que sabían la verdadera razón de esta hinchazón, puesto que una, ya casi cumplía los siete meses de embarazo._

 _Realmente era una bendición para ambas aquella ventaja fisica._

 _…_

 _Después de un rato de estar nadando, ambas habían salido del rio para empezar a caminar en la orilla de este ante la mirada de comerciantes a canoa que al verles simplemente agachaban su mirada en un acto de pleno respeto._

 _-Hagamos un trato- empezó a mencionar la de ojos azules sujetando con un gran broche de oro su largo cabello oscuro mirando aun la grandeza de aquel majestuoso rio._

 _-Dime…- comento la otra de perdiéndose de manera igual en la vista del ardiente sol en el horizonte del otro lado del rio, que se ocultaba para dar paso a la noche._

 _-Una de mis sirvientas personales ya sabe acerca de mi embarazo… - menciono provocando solo un respingo en la otra chica -Termino ayudándome mientras vomitaba hace dos meses, por lo que termino haciendo conclusiones acertadas, después de todo es una mujer de siete hijos- comento mirando fijamente hacia delante en su camino –Al parecer, es amiga de la dueña de un orfanato en otro reino, por lo que me ayudara a buscar una partera y después se llevara al bebé con ella- terminaba de mencionar cerrando sus ojos como si acabase de pasar por su garganta todo un racimo entero de uvas con semillas enormes._

 _La otra completamente confundida, tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos mientras miraba a su hermanastra con algo de terror en su mirada al adivinar a donde llevaba esa plática._

 _-No… ¡No quiero perder lo único que me queda de él!, además, ¡es mi bebé!- grito por lo bajo para que la poca gente que pasaba cerca de ellas no escuchara._

 _-No podemos hacer nada…- detenía su andar encarando a la chica que ya no demostraba algún signo de su sonriente mirada -Además, debemos pensar a futuro, sobre todo tu… que eres hija legitima- le dijo la azabache mostrando un porte más rudo._

 _-¡Aun así!- la otra nuevamente dejaba caer repentinamente una que otra lagrima ante tal cruel sugerencia indirecta._

 _-Yo ya hice mi elección, así que en cuanto nazca mi bebé, tienes más meses que yo para pensarlo, no lo hagas por ti… hazlo por ese bebé dentro tuyo, también, es mejor que los dos se acompañen a que los dos mueran a manos de nuestro padre- la de orbes zafiros limpiaba rápidamente una que otra lagrima al cerrar su charla._

 _-¡Princesas!... ¡PRINCESAS!- las miradas de ambas se tensaban inmediatamente escuchando como al parecer un guardia del palacio había dado con ellas._

 _Ambas se tensaron mientras bajaban el rostro limpiando rastros de aquella angustia. Las mejillas coloradas de la mas baja pasaban a palidecer violentamente como si hubiese escuchado un fantasma._

 _-¡Aquí estamos!- aviso la más alta de las dos y al parecer la más firme al hablar._

 _El guardia solamente hizo un deje de respeto hacia estas para después guiarlas hacia el palacio._

 _-Llegaron noticias de la guerra- decía el guardia que las seguía guiando hacia el palacio, más su rostro, levemente ensombrecido, les daba indicios de que nada bueno les deparaba de aquel informe._

 _…_

 _Como hijas del sultán, siempre en noticias como aquellas, cada parte de la familia real debía estar presente para poder dar respeto a los soldados caídos. Además de preservar tradiciones reales llevadas por generaciones._

 _Y efectivamente, las noticas de aquella batalla habían sido devastadoras._

 _…_

 _Ninguno de los soldados había logrado sobrevivir._

 _…_

 _Ante la desagradable noticia el sultán empuño su mano soltando una que otra maldición mientras cada una de sus hijas, una legítima y por ende heredera, proveniente de la primera esposa fallecida, y cuatro hijas más de sus dos otras esposas, les daba sus condolencias a las familias de los soldados caídos._

 _En ese entonces, nadie pudo darse cuenta de que dos de aquellas princesas, trataban de no llorar con todas sus fuerzas al ver a las devastadas familias de sus antiguos amores y padres de sus hijos aun en vientre._

 _Tendrían que ser fuertes._

 _Ese día, el corazón de ambas princesas se endureció, y su responsabilidad con el reino lleno su corazón al dar por sentada una decisión, y un pacto como consecuencia._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Por orden de la naturaleza, la primera en dar a luz no la había tenido tan fácil._

 _Simplemente el hecho de tener el parto en una casa del pueblo cercano al palacio, sin ningún tipo de médico real, presente había sido lo más doloroso que nunca se hubiese imaginado la ojiazul._

 _Para hacerlo más rápido, y tratar de aliviar de su dolor a la azabache, la partera había conseguido una enorme tina con agua de dudosa procedencia, donde con suma dificultad, y horas de labor, la joven había conseguido dar a luz a un bebé en un agua color rojo vivo y rastros de placenta._

 _Rasgos tanto de ella, como de su novio fallecido eran vividos en aquel pequeño que no lloraba.._

 _-Es tan pequeño… y, hermoso… -soltaba la chica cansada con sus ojos nadando en dolorosas lágrimas siendo únicamente observada por la mujer._

 _Aun así, la princesa sabia que no había tiempo que perder._

 _Al haberse el bebé cubierto en una cobija de tela fina, y ella en aparentemente mejor estado cubierta por ropajes andrajosos, esta rápidamente salía del lugar mientras lograba exitosamente escabullirse de entre los guardias y las personas, aun con punzantes dolores en su entrepierna, hasta llegar a un mercado cerca de la casa donde se encontraba._

 _En el lugar, abundaban tanto alimentos varios, como objetos preciosos de valor único, donde al igual ella desgraciadamente sabía, que en este se negociaba desde simple arena del desierto, hasta seres humanos como parte de mercancía, por lo que al sentir a su bebé tan indefenso entre tanta muchedumbre, trataba de protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas abrazándolo a su persona._

 _Al llegar a un punto alejado del mercado, donde todavía podía oírse el barullo de la gente que vendía, compraba o intercambiaba, pudo divisar el hogar de su sirvienta más confiable._

 _Como todas las casas de aquel pueblo desértico, la casa de su sirvienta era sumamente humilde._

 _Esta era pequeña y en sus ventanas se podían asomar pequeñas flores blancas en quebrados maceteros._

 _Sin ocupar su mirada en detallar más en el hogar de la mujer, la azabache disponía a tocar de la puerta disponiendo a hacer lo que por meses se había preparado mentalmente._

 _Aun fuera del humilde lugar y con un gran dolor tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón, la chica deposito a su pequeño bebé en una canasta de apariencia nada fina, tratando así de no atraer a ningún maleante con intenciones de robar._

 _Con su rostro empezando a nadar en lágrimas, la chica tomaba el brazo de la criatura recién nacida besando la mano de su bebé, dejando rápidamente en el proceso, en la pequeña muñeca, una pulsera gruesa de plata muy grande para un bebé con diamantes azules incrustados._

 _Viendo la excentricidad del objeto, esta cubría con mucho cuidado la canasta de un manto muy pobre deshaciéndose completamente del fino, para después finalmente tocar la puerta y salir corriendo del lugar._

 _Despidiéndose mentalmente del ser indefenso que habia dejado atrás._

 _…_

 _Al llegar inmediatamente al palacio, aun con el corazón en mano y todo el cuerpo adolorido, la chica simplemente se despojó a medias de sus ropajes andrajosos para entrar con suma necesidad al estanque real que se encontraba detrás de toda la fina construcción, con precaución de que nadie la observara._

 _La ojiazul dentro del agua fina y clara, podía ver como el estanque tomaba un leve color carmín sin sorprenderle demasiado._

 _Nada de eso se comparaba, al fuerte dolor que sentía al haber dejado lo más valioso que ahora ya no tenía._

 _A lo lejos, su hermanastra de cabello verdoso le miraba con sus ojos llenos de gruesas lágrimas que recorrían hasta su mentón._

 _Esta, aunque solo le faltaban meses para dar a luz, todos los dias se la pasaba llorando su desgracia, tratando de ser fuerte para no dañar al bebé dentro de sus entrañas, tratando de no transferir sus miedos al ser dentro de ella._

 _Después de aquel suceso, la heredera legitima pudo percatarse el cómo los azules zafiros de su hermanastra se opacaron totalmente y su sonrisa jamás fue vista por sus ojos de nuevo._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Meses después._

 _Finalmente había llegado la hora de nacer del segundo bebé, y tanto la azabache que había decidido acompañarla, como la madre en parto, se la habían visto sumamente difícil al momento de salir del palacio._

 _Como había pasado con su hermanastra, el vientre de la segunda madre ya no había crecido, por lo que para todos había podido pasar fácilmente como un hinchazón de barriga severo._

 _El andar por las calles para llegar con la partera no había sido nada sencillo, puesto que a la chica ya se le había roto la fuente, dejando tras de sí, un rastro de sangre grave a la vista de todo el que probablemente pasase por aquel camino y se percatase de aquel rojizo camino._

 _Al llegar a la casa de la partera, la chica ya no había podido llegar hasta la tina por lo que acabo teniendo al bebé en la estancia arenosa dentro de esta._

 _Su respiración cortante y su vista que se entrecerraba daban indicios a las presentes de que algo no marchaba bien con el cuerpo de la madre._

 _Su cabello verdoso se pegaba a su cara y sus pupilas se perdían de vez en cuando en el color de sus ojos._

 _Aun así, después de muchas complicaciones, el bebé había nacido completamente sano._

 _El pequeño con pequeños rasgos de su madre, quien al parecer, aun sin abrir sus ojos, daba acto de presencia y de haber leído el ambiente empezando a llorar intensamente, sin embargo, desafortunadamente su lamento de bebé parecía ya no ser suficiente para despertar a su madre que había terminado por desmayarse ante la preocupada mirada de su hermanastra y la partera._

 _-¡¿Q-Qué su-sucede?!-¡¿P-Por qué no despierta?!- preguntaba alterada la chica más alta al ver el cuerpo completamente vencido de su hermanastra quien empezaba a ser atendido por la partera la cual su rostro daba a indicar el peor de los resultados_

 _Para desgracia de las chicas, el tiempo de la situación estaba medido, por lo que con suma dificultad y sus manos aun temblorosas, la chica de ojos azules tomaba al bebé que aun lloraba en una manta andrajosa, cubriéndose ella también, para salir corriendo del lugar hasta la no tan retirada casa de su sirvienta._

 _Nuevamente el recorrer el mismo camino, y con un bebé en sus brazos, era un acto que endurecía un poco más la opaca mirada de la ojiazul trayéndole de nueva cuenta aquel trauma con el que ahora cargaba._

 _Solamente el llanto del bebé era el único sonido que le regresaba a la realidad de las cosas, sonido el cual de vez en cuando desaparecía siendo reemplazado por gimoteos agudos del recién nacido._

 _Fuera de la casa de la mujer, y al percatarse de no haber llevado la canasta con ella, atino a tocar la puerta completamente desesperada, donde segundos después del barullo, de esta salía su sirvienta con un pequeño bulto en su brazo derecho._

 _Sin darle mucha importancia a aquel bulto que empezaba a revolverse fuertemente, la chica atinaba a darle explicaciones a su sirvienta, para rápidamente ponerle con sumo cuidado al otro bebé en su brazo izquierdo besando su frente en el proceso, observando extrañamente como este paraba todos sus gimoteos y llanto al estar en el brazo de la sirvienta, y cerca del otro bulto cubierto._

 _Saliendo de aquel embelesamiento y al igual que su propio bebé, la de ojos zafiros ponía en su pequeña muñeca una pulsera de plata con incrustaciones de diamante, solo que los diamantes, eran de un color verde vida, un accesorio, grande para un bebé._

 _Despidiéndose rápidamente de su sirvienta y de su sobrino, la princesa rápidamente se giraba para perderse entre la multitud de la gente del mercado ante la preocupada mirada de su sirvienta que cerraba la puerta detrás de si observando a ambas criaturas en sus brazos._

 ** _Como gotas de agua…_** _pensaba la mujer de avanzada edad cerrando sus ojos._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_

 _Días_ _después, el reino se tornaba de luto._

 _Las dos hijas mayores del sultán, no habían vuelto con vida al palacio._

 _En el reino se llevaban a cabo dos funerales. Dos princesas habían fallecido._

 _Los datos oficiales por los pregoneros anunciaban que las princesas habían caído por deshidratación severa ante la exposición._

 _Una excusa muy pobre para el pueblo._

 _Sin embargo, los rumores en el pueblo, que casi siempre eran los más certeros, eran que una de ellas había fallecido al terminar labor de parto, mientras la otra había muerto en manos de los guardias al tratar de proteger a la partera que las acompañaba, que había resultado ser una curandera del desierto especialista en deidades, una mujer muy querida del pueblo._

 _Pero vanamente, tanto la partera conocida como las princesas, habían sido asesinadas sin el consentimiento del sultán._

 _Empezando así, una época algo oscura en aquel reino abundante en muchos aspectos, tanto en alimento, como en riquezas, como en agua…_

* * *

-Oh… ¡Mira! Qué bonita vista, los atardeceres despejados siempre son mis favoritos- comentaba un ojiverde observando el fenómeno natural en la ventana de un segundo piso en una casa de material gastado pero cimentado, muy pobre a la vista.

La casa funcionaba como escondite.

Una edificación sin ventanales, a medio construir, y llena de telares blancos por dentro, rastro de un antiguo burdel abandonado, que era lo más alejado a un hogar para cualquier mercader o persona que quisiera un lugar para asentarse. Esta contaba con tres pisos, mas estos no se distinguían en su plenitud al estar la casa desgastada en su fachada por fuera.

Aun así, para ahora los espectadores, sin lugar a dudas, la vista desde las ventanas de aquella casa, eran lo más parecido a un miralejos.

Al situarse en un punto alejado del centro del reino, esta tenía un panorama entero de la ciudad teniendo a su vista el atardecer en todo su esplendor atrás de aquel enorme reino.

Era el mismo paraíso visual a los ojos de su observador.

En este caso, dos jóvenes que rondaban en los veinte, uno de complexión mas robusta que el otro, los dos con ojos de color no tan común en aquel reino.

Ambos que correspondían a los nombres de Makoto y Haruka, nombres japoneses de procedencia desconocida para ambos.

-Solo… ten precaución de no ser visto- le comentaba su acompañante mientras ponía lo que a su parecer, era pescado deshidratado entre dos panes en forma de baguette.

Al dar un mordisco a uno de los preparados, el chico de ojos azules fijo su mirada en el chico sentado en el borde de la ventana que lo observaba con una sonrisa tierna.

-Apuesto a que en este momento piensas "Como desearía que fuera caballa jugosa y cocida"- decía soltando una pequeña risilla al otro.

Al ojiazul se le ponían las mejillas coloradas mientras seguía mordiendo su alimento para pasar a tragarlo.

-Deja de hacer eso… nos matarían sin pensarlo dos veces- decía mirando al otro en la ventana.

El castaño desde aquel punto resaltaba aún más la sonrisa de ternura en su rostro empezando a mostrar una mueca juguetona, bajando de la ventana llegando completamente cerca al chico más bajo que él.

-Pues… por algo como esto nos cortarían los cuellos al amanecer- decía el castaño tomando sorpresivamente el mentón del otro depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

–Por cierto… no sabe tan mal el pescado deshidratado- soltaba divertido mientras veía como el otro mostraba su rostro estoico alejándole de un pequeño manotazo mientras bajaba su alimento algo desconcertado.

Nuevamente escuchaba como el más alto soltaba una risilla, una risilla triste a su parecer.

-Haru… tú bien sabes que eres lo único que tengo… tendrán que pasar cien veces por encima de mi antes de que deje que te hagan algo… y si llegaras a morir por cualquier razón… te seguiría sin pensarlo… -decía el ojiverde acariciando la mejilla del azabache dejando asomar de entre sus muñequeras verdes, una pequeña pulsera color plata con incrustaciones de diamantes azules en ella.

El otro al sentir el tacto sobre su persona, simplemente se dejó hacer para después mirar igual de seriamente al otro.

-Deberíamos dormir… tenemos cosas que hacer cuando ya haya oscurecido un poco más, hoy vienen comerciantes del reino vecino- decía deshaciendo el ambiente para después tratar de recoger un poco el refugio que se había convertido en su hogar.

El castaño miraba con seriedad aquella figura alejarse volviendo a su lugar en la ventana para terminar de ver el atardecer que no faltaba por culminar en su esplendor detrás del horizonte y del reino que se observaba.

La habitación de aquel segundo piso en el edificio abandonado no tenía ni una pizca de parecerse a una casa común.

Como signo de haber sido un antiguo burdel, este contaba con muchos colchones vistosos que fácilmente podrían funcionar como cama para por lo menos cinco personas. Por igual a lado de los colchones se asomaban unas pequeñas cajoneras rusticas con ciertos artilugios, mientras arriba de los colchones se encontraba un amplio hueco que funcionaba como resguardo para sus ropajes. Simples telas ligeras.

A pesar de contar con muchas cosas necesarias, la comida era el único factor que no se dejaba ver por ningún sitio, esta, venía con el día a día. Sencillamente a veces había, y otras veces no.

El de orbes esmeraldas veía por la ventana las últimas gotas del atardecer esconderse, hasta que su vista curiosamente reparaba en algunos niños que jugaban en un vecindario no muy lejos de su casa-escondite.

Estos parecían jugar alegremente con una pelota algo deshilachada un juego conocido de balón.

Sin embargo, sus ojos curiosos en aquel divertido juego, rápidamente dejaban aquella nostalgia e interrumpían su alegría mirando como unos guardias parecían llegar al lugar a dar el toque de queda, viendo como los niños empezaban a correr como si no hubiera un mañana dejando la deshilachada pelota en el campo donde anteriormente jugaban.

Ante la escena, el ojiverde soltaba una risa algo fuerte pero no escandalosa atrayendo la atención de su amigo.

-De que tanto te ríes- atino a decir el azabache mientras acercaba un colchón a la amplia ventana haciendo que el castaño se levantara para sentarse en el mullido mueble. Recibiendo como acto seguido entre sus piernas al de ojos mares que acomodaba su ahora desnuda espalda a su pecho.

Sus bombachos pantalones negros, eran la única vestimenta que portaban al ser extraña e insoportablemente calurosas las noches en aquel reino.

Al estar en esa posición, ambos atinaban a mirar por la ventana hacia la calle mientras el más alto ocultaba su cuerpo sentado a la orilla de la ventana aun con el azabache encima mirando un único punto de la calle que se ponía oscura.

-Solo… recordaba- decía para empezar a acariciar con sus dedos el cabello del más bajo tratando aparentemente de arrullarlo.

El azabache frente, decaía su vista un poco sin mirar a los afueras en acto de empezar arrullarse.

-… No me gusta recordar, el presente… es el que importa- decía empezando a caer en sueño al ser arrullado por el más alto.

-Creo, que tienes razón… - el castaño empezaba a caer en brazos del sueño a la par del otro.

Al verse adormilado, tomando una daga que se encontraba sujeto a una de sus piernas gracias a un cintillo, Makoto hábilmente desataba una cuerda que sujetaba un telar color blanco traslucido que servía como cortina para la gran ventana que les enseñaba la gran ciudad.

Al saberse protegidos, el menor de ambos cargo un poco más a Haruka hacia su persona pasando sus brazos por su suave cintura para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo, reposando su persona en la pared aun en su posición, para dejarse vencer por el sueño.

* * *

 _La sirvienta del reino, dias después de saber las trágicas noticias que rondaban el palacio, había decidido huir del reino a escondidas para cumplir con los deseos de sus amas, y en algún punto, sus amigas, lamentándose por igual el deceso de la partera amiga suya._

 _El plan inicial de su ama de ojos azules era llevar primeramente a su bebé al reino vecino para después llevar al otro bebé al orfanato conocido por ella el cual, una amiga conocida de aquel reino era dueña._

 _Pero al haber presenciado el mutuo sufrimiento de sus amas en vida por las criaturas que aun siquiera habían llegado a nacer, había decidido por su cuenta cuidar del primer bebé hasta que el otro naciera para así, llevar a ambos bebés hasta el otro reino donde se criaran juntos en vez de enfrentar la vida cada uno solo por su cuenta._

 _Así días después de lograr entrar a escondidas al reino vecino, logro dar con el orfanato del cual conocía a la dueña._

 _Solo que al llegar a este, se había topado con la gran sorpresa de que el orfanato había sido vendido a otros dueños, y sin tiempo que perder al verse en una situación desconocida para si misma, no tuvo otra opción que dejar a los bebés a la puerta del orfanato sumamente abrigados en una sola canasta con las pulseras que sabía eran de su propiedad._

* * *

 _Los bebés encontrados por los dueños del lugar a las afueras, rápidamente fueron recogidos._

 _Esto habían sido cuidados por todos los residentes de aquel sitio, observando curiosamente, como uno de ellos casi nunca lloraba y solo se ponía sumamente rojo cuando quería algo, mientras el otro, totalmente diferente del otro, siempre parecía calmar sus fuertes lloriqueos al saberse tomado de la pequeña mano del otro bebé._

 _Por igual, los dueños observaban curiosamente como el bebé más grande parecía enojarse fácilmente cuando alejaban de su persona al bebé más pequeño, ya fuese para cambiarle el pañal de manta, o para darle de comer._

 _Al parecer, las pulseras que venían en sus diminutas muñecas, contenían el nombre de cada uno de los bebés, y curiosamente, ninguno de los apellidos era igual, por lo que sus cuidadores supusieron que sus padres habían sido simples artesanos o ladrones._

 _En estas piezas de accesorio fino, dentro del borde, venían plasmados con suma elegancia los nombres Tachibana Makoto y Nanase Haruka. Apellidos comunes de posibles hombres de guerra asiáticos en algún reino vecino._

 _Los bebés fueron sumamente cuidados y despojados de sus pulseras durante un buen tiempo, donde a la edad de cuatro años, por órdenes obvias fueron puestos en adopción para darles la posibilidad de una mejor vida._

 _Para su fortunio, y desgracia de los dueños, las personas de aquel pueblo no mostraban interés en adoptar niños, puesto que una hambruna que azotaba en aquel tiempo al reino había afectado hasta a los mejores mercaderes de la zona, dejando el orfanato empezando a decaer de forma brutal a la ignorancia de los niños que lo habitaban. La trata de esclavos empezaba a desatarse en su apogeo._

 _…_

 _…_

 _-Probablemente seas el primero que adopten- decía un pequeño ojiverde mientras jugaba con una pelota deshilachada lanzándola contra la pared._

 _-Si eres adoptado por una familia rica, me sentiría muy feliz si volvieras por mí… pero si no pudieras, te prometo trabajar muy duro para que en algún futuro nos podamos volver a ver y así seguir estando juntos, como siempre- decía mientras su mirada se ensombrecía a pesar de ser tan joven._

 _Este seguía lanzando la pelota contra la pared, mientras de vez en cuando le dirigía a su amigo miradas. Miradas gentiles._

 _-Eso no pasara… además, si llegan a adoptar a alguien sera a ti- Decía el otro mientras comía un pedazo de pan en una banca desgastada. El niño pequeño de ojos azules tenía varios raspones en sus codos al igual que algunos rasguños en su mentón y en su cara._

 _-Eso sería imposible… yo no aceptaría ser adoptado si eso significa no volverte a ver nunca más –sonaba un poco triste la voz del pequeño castaño._

 _-Prefiero lavar vasijas y remendar ropajes toda mi vida si eso me hace estar junto a ti, hare lo que sea para protegerte… de ahora en adelante, te prometo que ya no tendrás que defenderme de los demás niños ni de la oscuridad - sonreía el pequeño castaño mostrando una inmensa sonrisa que se arruinaba por su labio inferior partido mientras continuaba lanzando la pelota a un punto marcado de la pared._

 _Y a pesar de ser simples niños, esas pequeñas palabras habían tocado el corazón del pequeño ojiazul que miraba fijamente su pan ya reducido a un simple pedazo pequeño que no llenaba una muela._

 _-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes!- les gritaba un pequeño niño rubio con ojos grises desde la puerta que daba para adentro del lugar. -¡Ya la cena esta lista!- decía mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta desapareciendo de la vista de los otros chicos._

 _El ojiverde dejaba la pelota en el arenoso patio de juegos tomando temblorosamente la mano del otro para empezar a correr hasta la puerta donde había entrado el otro chico anteriormente._

 _-Vamos Haru, ¡Curry!- soltaba el más bajo de los dos mientras el otro le observaba con nula expresión, a diferencia del otro que parecía haber encontrado al genio cumple deseos de alguna lámpara._

 _Pero muy dentro de sí, el pelinegro comprendía completamente que aquellas palabras le atarían completamente a Makoto posiblemente por el resto de sus vidas. Y le era muy difícil comprender como el peso de aquello, no le disgustaba y le traía una intensa paz a su pequeño pecho, a pesar que constantemente vivía a la defensiva debido al constante maltrato que el ojiesmeralda recibía por parte de los otros niños debido a su demostración pública de afecto hacia su persona._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Tres años después, debido a la situación del reino, el orfanato tuvo que cerrar debido a la nula demanda de adopción que tenía._

 _Antes de hacerlo, las pulseras habían sido devueltas a ambos chicos, dejándolos estupefactos y asustados al saber el valor de estas en el mercado por parte de los dueños._

 _Afortunadamente, estas se escondían bajo los harapos algo andrajosos que vestían, harapos que consistían en un par de pantalones remendados bombachos con camisas blancas de manga larga y sacos cortos color negro._

 _Para ellos, esta era ropa típica para trabajar en el orfanato, ideal para el calor, pero no para el frio._

 _A pesar de las circunstancias con su vestimenta, esta era la última de sus preocupaciones, puesto que al igual que varios chicos, dias después ambos habían sido abandonados a su suerte en las calles de aquel inmenso reino para ser niños de apenas siete años de edad._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-¡¿Q-Que vamos a hacer?!...-_

 _-Calla…-_

 _-¡No tenemos ningún refugio!-_

 _-Cállate-_

 _-Probablemente no pasemos de la semana…-_

 _-Cállate-_

 _-¡Seremos ve-vendidos como esclavos!...-_

 _-¡QUE TE CALLES MAKOTO!-_

 _Le gritaba el azabache a un lloroso oji esmeralda frente a él._

 _Ambos habían terminado en una oscura calle del reino cerca de un mercado que ya se había levantado horas antes._

 _-Lo-Lo siento Haru- decía el menor hecho ovillo contra la pared sosteniendo sus rodillas con ambas manos dejando relucir la enorme pulsera de plata en su mano derecha._

 ** _No te preocupes…_** _pensó arrepintiéndose inmediatamente el mayor._

 _El desierto en aquel lugar, como podía ser extremadamente caluroso por el día, había dias que solía ser así de abrazador el frio por la noche, por lo que con algo de temblor en su cuerpo, el de ojos zafiros se sentó al lado del otro para llenarse con un poco del calor que ambos emanaban._

 _Ante tal cambio corporal, ambos habían terminado dormidos con el manto de las estrellas como su único techo._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Haruka habría lentamente sus ojos._

 _Aun podía sentir el vivo frio de la noche en todo su pequeño cuerpo, mas al no sentir la presencia de su amigo a lado suyo se alteró un poco._

 _Al abrir completamente los ojos volteo a su izquierda para verificar que efectivamente Makoto, no estaba a su lado._

 _Repentinamente, sus oídos lograban captar un lloriqueo ahogado que lo hicieron alterar un poco más de lo que ya estaba._

 _-¿Mako…-_

 _Al voltear a su derecha, de haber sabido con lo que se encontraría, nunca en su vida lo hubiese hecho de aquella manera tan sencilla sin prepararse para lo peor._

 _…_

 _Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y sus pupilas se contraian fuertemente al ver a su pequeño amigo sollozando y temblando ferozmente frente a lo que parecía el cadáver de un vago de edad avanzada._

 _Del cuerpo brotaba mucha sangre por lo que el hombre definitivamente ahora estaba muerto._

 _Con mucho miedo, algo torpe se paró de su posición para acercarse al cuerpo del ojiverde que yacía arrodillado con lo que parecían las pulseras de ambos y una daga algo larga para ser un cuchillo, pero no tanto para ser una espada con incrustaciones de cristalería color púrpura._

 _El castaño aun temblando se paraba de su posición mientras veía con una especie de trance y sus pupilas intensamente contraídas el cadáver de la persona frente a él. Parecía que al sentir la presencia del azabache, este empezaba a retomar fuerzas para por lo menos pararse._

 _-Tomo nuestras pulseras, y…y… yo… él…trato de llevarte… yo-yo no quería…- decía mientras dejaba caer la daga al piso haciendo un ruido algo fuerte._

 _-… - El pequeño ojiazul todavía seguía en shock, más sabia que no podían permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo, el reino estaba en una terrible racha, por lo que con mucha dificultad, tomaba de la mano del ojiesmeralda para salir corriendo del lugar hacia un punto verdaderamente alejado del centro._

 _Al saberse lejos de la situación, y casi afueras del reino, en colonias abandonadas donde empezaba a verse el amanecer, ambos aun temblorosos habían decidido esconderse en una casa aparentemente abandonada._

 _Ya dentro y ciegamente a salvo, el menor de ambos atinaba a soltarse a llorar bruscamente._

 _-¡¿Por qué?!- decía mientras gimoteaba._

 _-¡Ni siquiera le importo que somos niños!, realmente no quería hacerlo… yo… yo… -a los ojos del ojiazul, Makoto parecía que iba a tener una especie de ataque al repentinamente dejar soltar una respiración algo entrecortada._

 _El azabache sumamente preocupado y aun con mucho miedo, corrió rápidamente a este para abrazarlo con todo su cuerpo mientras el otro parecía tratar de controlarse tomando su cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos._

 _-Tranquilízate Makoto… dijiste que harías lo necesario para mantenernos juntos y protegerme… así que… supongo, que gracias- dijo para abrazar el pequeño cuerpo frente a él que sufría de leves espasmos tras estar llorando fuertemente –Solamente te defendiste eso era todo-soltaba tratando de sonar lo más duro posible._

 _Al abrazar al contrario, el mayor de ambos pudo darse cuenta de una gran cortada que tenía el chico frente a él en el brazo izquierdo que al parecer había dejado de sangrar al empezar a cicatrizarse, una herida, que dejaba fácilmente en ridículo a todas las que su cuerpo poseía debido a las constantes peleas en las que terminaba defendiendo a Makoto de los niños que le molestaban._

 _Con mucho miedo dentro de sí, el de ojos zafiros empezó a llorar sin soltar ningún tipo de ruido que pasara a la percepción del otro. Tendría que ser fuerte por la persona que parecía aferrarse fuertemente a él, el menor había sido valiente por él, así que él tenía que ser fuerte mentalmente para él._

 _Sabía que solamente así podrían crear un equilibrio hasta que ambos dejaran su último suspiro en la tierra en aquella que parecía haberse olvidado de ellos._

* * *

El azabache despertaba lentamente al recordar tan amargos y felices momentos de su niñez dentro de sus sueños.

Este giraba un poco la cabeza para percatarse de que seguía fuertemente sujetado por el otro que parecía todavía dormir muy plácidamente.

Al voltearse y sin ninguna otra opción, atinaba a acurrucarse un poco más en los brazos del otro mientras se perdía mirando la pulsera que brillaba en su muñeca de forma vistosa.

La suya, por el contrario, resplandecía por el color verde, fuerte y brillante que a pesar de los años aun brillaba a contra luz.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2 (FINAL)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a su creador etc.**

 **He aquí después de 100 años la continuación de esta historia XD n_n. Este nació un día después de ver la película Rápido y Furioso 7* XD por ahí de Semana Santa del año pasado XD así que salio del kokoro :´) Un año después, al fin pude subirlo entero :3 Espero y guste. Nos leemos!**

...

Es hermosa… pensaba bajando su mano con un rostro estoico abriendo un poco del telar de la ventana observando la tranquilidad de la noche hacerse por aquel lugar.

Sin admirar el momento afuera de su escondite, este notaba como Makoto bajo de él se movía un poco abrazandole un poco más fuerte de lo normal, Haruka incomodo volteaba su rostro mirando el brazo que le estrujaba.

Makoto al contrario de su persona, solía atorarse aquel lujo de pulsera en el nacimiento de su bicep derecho como una manía para no dejarla caer. Esta, de color plata con incrustaciones azules, solía estar en ese lugar atorada la mayoría del tiempo cuando no estaba en la muñeca del castaño.

Sintiendo sus ojos escocer, este desviaba su mirada hacia la izquierda mirando seriamente al otro brazo encontrándose con aquella cicatriz en el brazo del otro que le atraía aún más amargos recuerdos a la cabeza.

Para ambos, las pulseras ahora significaban una pequeña atadura a su pasado y a sus desconocidas raíces, por lo que extrañamente estos trataban de cuidarlas con todo su ser, a parte de que estas, en cierto punto de su adolescencia habían pasado a ser un lazo de amor eterno, lo más parecido a la unión de sus vidas como una sola para siempre.

…

Levantándose de la comodidad en la que se encontraba, el azabache lentamente caminaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación despojándose a la vez de los pantalones que le cubrían, situado frente a un cajón de madera, este tomaba de ropas ligeras color negro empezando a cambiarse de una manera tranquila.

-¿Ya es hora?...- escuchaba repentinamente detrás suyo el chico pelioscuro sin detener sus acciones un solo segundo.

-No lo sé pero no hay un solo ruido afuera- decía Haruka a un ojiverde que le miraba todavía adormilado en aquella oscuridad en la que solían vivir.

El menor, simplemente dejaba libre una sonrisa triste en su rostro empezando a despojarse de sus ropas sin tomar nada en cuenta acatando aquel silencio como una orden común.

…

Terminados ambos ya completamente vestidos, el más alto tomaba con sus manos de la cabeza de otro recibiendo por parte del otro un rostro cabizbajo con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo- escuchaba el de ojos azules sintiendo como el ojiesmeralda besaba su frente tiernamente pasando rápidamente a soltarle dejando un roce nostálgico en sus mejillas.

Y con aquello, Haruka sabía exactamente que el otro se estaba despidiendo, preparado para el peor de los casos ante el acto atroz que se dignarían nuevamente a cometer.

Sin hacer otra cosa más, ambos amarraban de una soga que sostenía cuchillos sobre la puerta de su refugio saliendo inmediatamente después corriendo del lugar ignorando de nueva cuenta la tormenta de ventisca arenosa que se avecinaba sobre la ciudad.

/***********/

-Eso estuvo cerca-soltaba Makoto con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Pero a diferencia de este, el azabache desesperado buscaba de entre algunos cajones de una mezcla extraña que habían conseguido en el mercado para tratar heridas graves.

Dando con un tarro lleno de un ungüento, este se arrodillaba a la altura del ojiverde notando con una sombra sobre sus ojos como una herida en una de la cienes del otro había dejado un rastro de sangre sobre todo el rostro del menor quien aparentaba fingir no sentir dolor, cosa que para el otro era más que notorio.

-Calla y no te muevas- soltaba el mayor empezando a tratar la herida que para su alivio era menos grave de lo que pensaba.

Makoto por su parte quedaba en total reposo notando como el rostro del más bajo pasaba de angustia a uno serio.

-Haru…sabemos que esto algunas veces tiene que pa…-

-No debe- interrumpía Haruka a su pareja notando como los ojos del otro se giraban mirando de manera seria y cansada hacia otro punto de la habitación.

Sin alguna otra palabra por parte de Makoto, el azabache terminaba de limpiar la herida notando como el otro ya dormía plácidamente sobre una de las mullidas telas que abundaban aquel abandonado lugar.

Parándose de su sitio, Haruka tapaba del castaño con una delgada sábana pasando a acomodar la comida que habían conseguido con aquel peligroso atraco del cual habían salido a duras penas debido al estatus de la persona a la cual habían robado, a pesar de haber sido planeado de la manera más precisa posible.

Con coraje dentro de su corazón, este tomaba con un rostro afligido de una fruta silvestre sintiendo la sangre hervir y subir por su cabeza de una dura manera.

Terminados aquellos actos de vandalismo, su mente nunca dejaba de sentir una punzada de cansancio y contradicciones, quitándole un poco más de la voluntad mental la cual únicamente era alimentada por el chico que aquel día casi moría por un golpe con el extremo de un sable.

Poniendo la fruta de nuevo en su lugar, este disponía de regresar al lugar cerca del grande ventanal de su refugio. Sentándose, este notaba como el amanecer empezaba a traslucirse detrás de la tela que cubría aquella vista del reino.

Mirando a la persona dormida al lado suyo, el azabache nuevamente abría un poco de la cortina tratando de mirar más allá del horizonte tomando firmemente de la mano de la persona a lado suyo.

 _Realmente estuvo cerca…_ pensaba retomando sus pensamientos, sin sueño alguno sobre sus parpados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Tanto Haruka como Makoto miraban desde un tejado las caravanas de la visita de una persona importante de otro reino cercano._

 _Según rumores del reino, la visita del nuevo joven sultán del otro reino se estaba llevando a cabo, este había llegado sumamente escoltado por cientos de guardias y una considerable cantidad de camellos cargados de artilugios preciosos y abundante comida._

 _Al parecer, el sultán del otro reino había durado muy poco con su mandato al fallecer joven, por lo que el mandato había pasado al único hijo hombre que había concebido de la única esposa que había tenido._

 _Así siguiendo con la tradición de presentarse en cada reino como nuevo sultán del poderío con el cual, la mayoría de los otros reinos tenían acuerdos al comenzar a ser nuevamente abundante en varios aspectos a pesar de la mala racha que había empezado a tener gracias a la muerte del antiguo sultán que había dejado un reino sin gobernante al no haber dejado descendientes hombres y el haber sufrido una invasión por parte del sultán que ahora había fallecido._

 _Aquel día, tanto para el azabache como para el ojiesmeralda, había sido la oportunidad perfecta para robar comida a uno que otro camello de la caravana, por lo que ahora con sus mejillas llenas degustaban una que otra fruta arriba del tejado donde se encontraban, siendo totalmente sigilosos a pesar de que a sus años ya poseían un cuerpo más vistoso para que los guardias pudiesen encontrarles._

 _El castaño de apenas catorce años, veía con mucha emoción uno que otro elefante que entraba a la ciudad decorados en joyas y cargados con costales pesados de algún producto desconocido a la vista. El otro por su parte más desinteresado en el espectáculo frente a sus ojos, se enfocaba en comer de la fruta que anteriormente habían robado._

 _-¡Mira Haru! Esa debe ser una de las princesas- decía el ojiverde señalando la caravana sin llamar mucho la atención desde el punto donde se encontraban. – Es muy bonita- decía volteando hacía su amigo siendo bruscamente recibido por el golpe del hueso de una fruta a medio comer._

 _-Dueleee- decía mientras sobaba su frente con signo de dolor. El otro simplemente dejaba la comida a un lado suyo enfocando la mirada en la princesa que se asomaba encima de un pequeño pedestal arriba de un elefante en la caravana._

 _-No… llevamos ni dos dias de haber hecho una promesa y ya te estas fijando en una princesa- fijaba su mirada estoica hacía el castaño sorprendiéndose al encontrar un gesto tierno en la mirada del otro._

 _Repentinamente, podía observar como las mejillas del ojiesmeralda se coloreaban carmesí sin dejar de observarle embelesado._

 _-La princesa es muy bonita… pero, ummmm como decirlo –Sonreía totalmente rojo mirando hacia la caravana- Tu siempre me dejas sin respiración Haru…- soltaba dejando caer poco a poco aquel sonrojo característico ante los ojos de Haruka._

 _-Te salvaste- decía el azabache mirando nuevamente a la caravana que empezaba a rodearse por la algarabía de la gente._

 _-De estar escondidos podría besarte…- susurraba el ojiverde pestañeando sus ojos tomando una fruta al azar de un saco deshilachado cerca del ojiazul._

 _-Si quieres hacerlo, solo hazlo-soltaba Haruka tomando otra fruta por igual._

 _Ante la sugerencia, el más alto de los dos soltaba una pequeña risa para continuar observando con un poco menos de emoción la caravana frente a sí._

 _…_

 _Ambos conforme los años habían pasado habían podido sobrevivir con mucha dificultad en aquel reino enorme para dos simples niños que apenas rondaban los siete años._

 _Después de aquel incidente con aquel vago, el reino había durado una temporada con mucha inseguridad en crecimiento, las muertes en el reino a plena luz del día eran de lo más comunes, por lo que aquella sorpresiva muerte del sujeto había pasado a ser chisme de tan solo tres días máximo._

 _Por su parte, ambos sobrevivían haciendo pequeños trabajos como dar de comer a los animales o cargando canastos de comida realmente grandes para simples niños._

 _Sumado a eso, la parte verdaderamente difícil había tenido que ser el conseguir refugio por las noches a veces obligándoles a dormir en algún callejón en la propia calle arenosa del reino haciendo guardia uno u otro para alejar a bandidos de los tesoros que colgaban en los brazos._

 _Con el difícil día a día, Makoto había podido olvidar casi por completo al hombre que había asesinado, habiéndose hecho la promesa así mismo de hacer lo mismo con cualquiera que osara de dañar a Haruka._

 _Gracias a eso, el azabache había desarrollado una carcasa estoica y calculadora que varias veces les había salvado de situaciones delicadas._

 _Ante la necesidad tan grande de alimento, y gracias a la compañía de otros niños en las calles, llegados a la edad de doce ambos se decidieron por adoptar las vulgares costumbres de la mayoría de los niños en la misma condición que ellos: Robar._

/*******/

-No hagas ruido-

Aquellas palabras, rápidamente despertaban los sentidos de Makoto notando como el ojiazul tapaba de su boca con ambas manos.

Abriendo un poco los ojos, el castaño lentamente caía en que ambos yacían escondidos detrás de una de las paredes de aquel refugio denominado su hogar, su posición, algo incomoda entre las piernas del más bajo, le hacían caer en la cuenta de que había sido literalmente arrastrado por Haruka hasta aquel lugar. Las ropas que poseían ambos eran las que usualmente usaban para ayudar en el mercado, por lo que sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco al sospechar que el otro ya le había cambiado para ir a trabajar.

Con un poco más de control, Makoto se levantaba de su posición apartando las manos de su amante sobre su boca poniéndose atrás de este que permanecía en cuclillas observando algo escondido tras la pared.

Makoto lentamente ganaba un poco de lugar en aquella parte del lugar abriendo fuertemente sus ojos ante la vista de aquel escondite.

Rápidamente, alcanzaba a observar como algunos sables de los soldados del reino se dejaban asomar entre los cortinales de aquel antiguo burdel, uno de ellos, de aspecto temerario, simplemente empezaba a tomar algunas de las joyas que ellos habían robado metiéndolas entre sus ropajes dados por el sultán.

Makoto caía en la cuenta, de que estaban inspeccionando su hogar.

…

Con mucho sigilo, el ojiazul daba señal con sus manos a Makoto a lado suyo de seguir un camino alejado de la vista de aquellos soldados.

Gracias a la claridad del día, ambos tenían tanto la ventaja de ver algún camino seguro por los tantos de aquel lugar sin algún problema, como la desventaja de ser fácilmente vistos por aquellos guardias que sin algún cuidado empezaban a moverse como si de alguna manera supiesen que ellos estaban ahí.

-Rápido- soltaba el azabache tomando la mano del menor subiendo por unas escaleras desgastadas por el arenal que les cubría.

Ambos ya situados al borde de un gran ventanal al parecer en el tercer piso del edificio, observaban un camino hecho resbaladilla que daba directo hacia una gran carpa cerca del mercado. Inmediatamente Haruka sentía entre sus dedos como la mano del más alto estrujaban de sus dígitos.

Este acto simplemente le ponía de un humor malo al identificarlo como un miedo al caer, debido al experimentarlo cada vez que ultrajaban en zonas altas de las casas reales. Los dedos del menor a veces terminaban haciéndole marcas en las palmas debido a la fuerza aplicada.

-Vamos, rápido, tu cae primero- decía Makoto soltando de su mano empujándole con la mirada. El azabache, sin dudar tomaba ventaja del otro deslizándose por el camino inclinado llegando rápidamente hasta la carpa, arriba de esta, dejaba su cuerpo caer de lado hasta el piso escuchando como el otro caía casi enseguida de el sobre la carpa realizando la misma acción que él.

Ya en el suelo, ambos se levantaban del terregal empezando a correr entre las personas que desinteresadas se concentraban en su quehacer del día a día.

El ojiverde por su parte, volteaba su mirada instantes hacia el refugio de ambos atrás suyo notando como varios guardias empezaban a entrar a este desde el primer piso empezando a tirar de los cortinales por la ventana del segundo piso.

 _¿Qué fue lo que paso?..._ se preguntaba internamente el castaño volteando su mirada hacia el frente siguiendo el paso del otro que sabía estaba igual de conmocionado que él.

…

Ambos al borde del otro lado del reino, dejaban sus cuerpos caer de cansancio tratando de calmar sus cansadas respiraciones en algún callejón que parecía solitario a la vista. Uno sentado frente al otro recargados sobre paredes, intercambiaban miradas cansadas dando a entender que estaban bien a pesar de la situación.

…

-Es la primera vez que nos encuentran- soltaba Makoto un poco más descansado que el otro. –No pude tomar nada- decía tanteando entre sus ropas sacando de la parte de debajo de su cintura una daga con la que cargaba siempre- Solo tengo esto-

-Tome rápido algo de oro, las túnicas que tenemos son lo único que nos cubrirá del frio por ahora hasta que podamos volver- susurraba el azabache quien se paraba de su posición mirando hacia los transeúntes que pasaban de su presencia en signo de repulsión.

 _Si podemos volver…_ pensaba el ojiverde sonriendo débilmente hacia el otro que no le observaba por el momento. En su cabeza, aun podía sentir cierto dolor debido al encuentro que había tenido la noche anterior con un guardia, pero aquello no lo comparaba al sentimiento quisquilloso que le invadía al saber que nuevamente tendrían que buscar de un nuevo lugar para asentarse.

Extrañamente, Makoto observaba como los ojos del mayor se contrarían a la orilla del callejón mientras daba un paso atrás.

-¿Ha…-

-¡Corre! ¡Makoto!- le escuchaba gritar empezando a seguir a este que salía rápidamente del callejón. Observando como varios guardias empezaban a seguirlos, el ojiesmeralda tomaba de la mano de Haruka guiándolos a ambos rápidamente hacia un mercado cercano dentro del reino.

Ambos corrían y corrían evadiendo a las personas mientras el ojiverde de vez en cuando volteaba su mirada tras de sí para encontrarse con un grupo de guardias ya juntos persiguiéndoles a ambos.

-Maldición- escuchaba susurrar a Haruka a lado suyo quien mantenía un rostro cansado mientras corría.

El ojiverde internamente empezaba a preocuparse cayendo en la cuenta de que últimamente ambos no habían comido lo suficiente como para aguantar la carrera que estaban llevando en aquel momento. Sin bajar su ritmo, este tomaba del brazo de Haruka metiéndolos a ambos atrás de unos enormes sacos andrajosos sobre una carretilla dentro de un puesto concurrido del mercado.

Casi sin respiración, el más alto abrazaba del cuerpo del otro haciéndose ambos ovillo detrás de lo que parecían grandes sacos de cazuelas rotas y una que otra cabra vieja.

-Hay que esperar aquí- decía observando tensión en el cuerpo del otro que inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente debido a la carrera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasadas aproximadamente dos horas, ambos despertaban confundidos debido a un fuerte traqueteo que había provocado un golpe nuevamente en la herida aun expuesta de Makoto.

Este adolorido, sobaba de su cien notando como Haruka observaba de su alrededor.

Ambos al parecer habían sido cubiertos por varias telas de aspecto fino, sin embargo, los artilugios a excepción de las cabras seguían en grandes sacos detrás de ellos apartándoles una vista que pudiera darles una pista de donde se encontraban.

-Haru, tenemos que salir de aquí… nos están transportando- susurraba Makoto al chico frente a su persona que simplemente asentía con el ceño fruncido.

-Al parecer…-

Repentinamente, el traqueteo de la carretilla había parado de manera brusca obligándoles a ambos sostenerse de la madera bajo sus cuerpos que llenaba las manos de ambos de astillas ponzoñosas. Poco tiempo después, la voz de una persona empezaba a escucharse.

Ambos, tensos por la situación, simplemente se mantenían estáticos en aquel sitio sintiendo como una de la telas que les cubrían empezaba a moverse.

 _Hay que movernos…_ pensaba el azabache mientras tragaba en seco tomando fuertemente de la mano de Makoto quien le regresaba el gesto enredando sus dedos con los de él.

…

…

La tela se abría gracias a unos extrañamente blancos dedos.

…

…

-¿No creen que sería mejor esconderse si dejaran de hacer tanto ruido?- hablaba la voz parlanchina de un chico hacia sus personas cortando de tajo sus movimientos.

Makoto, a diferencia de Haruka, abría sus ojos notando como un chico mucho más bajo que ellos dos, de tez blanca y desordenado cabello rubio sonreía hacia sus personas parlanchín como haciendo burla de su situación.

Sin soltar palabra alguna, Makoto tanteaba de Haruka mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas contrariadas volteando a observar al chico frente a ellos.

Makoto simplemente entreabría sus labios realmente sin alguna palabra que decir de por medio –Nosotros…-

-Los vi tan cansados durmiendo entre las cosas que realmente no tuve corazón para despertarlos- soltaba amable el chico frente a ellos que parecía acomodar algunas cosas detrás de la carretilla.

-Soy mercader por esa zona, así que al ver como varios guardias venían detrás suyo no pude evitar adivinar que estaban huyendo de ellos- sonreía –Estoy de camino hacia el reino de Iwatobi por lo que no me pareció mala idea traerlos conmigo- terminaba sonriendo a ambos.

Sentándose en el lugar en el que se encontraban, Makoto intercambiaba una sonrisa por igual.

-Gracias, de verdad- soltaba su boca en un acto, reflejo de descanso mental.

-Prácticamente… nos estas secuestrando…- decía firmemente la voz del mayor de ambos que parecía un poco enojada.

El ojiverde, algo confundido atinaba a mirar la lado suyo encontrándose con un rostro cansado y a la vez firme.

-No importa, gracias- soltaba el ojiazul cerrando sus ojos cambiando su rostro molesto al serio de siempre.

El chico rubio simplemente sonreía por igual.

-Bueno, ahora que comprobé que no son ladrones… - soltaba recibiendo unos ojos mares hechos tormenta. – Necesito que hagan el menor ruido posible para poder pasarlos al reino al que me dirijo, algunos de los guardias son amigos míos, y uno me debe un favor, así que… solo no hagan ruido, no parecen personas malas así que solamente de esta manera les puedo ayudar-

Ante la petición, ambos asentían. Makoto soltaba nuevamente un agradecimiento mientras el más bajo simplemente cerraba sus ojos guardando absoluto silencio.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Nagisa- soltaba el chico despidiendo a ambos con una mirada picara tapándolos de nuevo.

Nuevamente, el traqueteo de la carretilla dejaba sentirse mientras ambos yacían hablándose con la mirada ante la situación.

 _No parece mala persona Haru…_

 _No te confíes tanto de los demás…_

 _Habrá veces que tengamos que hacer excepciones…_ sonreía Makoto cansado.

 _No hay excepciones…_

Daba un ultimátum el azabache dirigiendo su mirada hacia otra parte. El más alto, simplemente suspiraba mirando el rostro serio del otro.

 _Yo también tengo miedo Haru…_ susurraba en mente recargando en descanso su cabeza sobre una de las paredes de la carretilla.

/******/

Un nuevo día se daba a relucir. Con ello, el ajetreo de la densidad del desierto había cesado, al igual que el movimiento incesante del transporte que les llevaba.

-¡Hey!, ¡Despierten! Tienen que irse- soltaba el chico rubio hacia ambos.

Makoto impulsivamente entraba en realidad mientras pasaba a pararse de su sitio apartando la mayoría de las telas finas que cubrían a ambos, mirando a su alrededor, este agachaba de su cuerpo ofreciendo de su mano a Haruka quien aún adormilado le observaba inquieto.

Ambos rápidamente bajaban de la carretilla observando como algunos camellos bebían de lo que parecía un pozo enorme y cristalino de agua para animales, ante la vista, el menor de ambos tomaba de la pulsera de plata de Haruka halándolo hacia él.

El ojiazul simplemente ponía un gesto de molestia en su mirada volviendo a su rostro serio de siempre. Con el azabache tranquilo, los dos atinaban a mirar al chico más bajo que parecía bajar cosas del transporte.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- soltaba Makoto dando un gesto de reverencia, el mayor de ambos simplemente hacia el mismo gesto mirando estoico al chico frente a ellos.

-Descuida, no tienen que agradecerme nada, conocer y ayudar a las personas nunca es malo- bajaba del transporte pasando a sujetar fuertemente de sus cosas con un lazo roñoso –además…siento que alguna vez llegare a verlos de nuevo- decía dándoles a ambos dos bultos de pan pasando a desatar a todos los camellos que bebían de la fuente.

-¡Este reino es igual o incluso peor que el otro, así que mucho cuidado chicos!- gritaba Nagisa subiendo arriba de uno de los camellos despidiéndose enérgicamente después de los chicos detrás suyo.

-Nos vemos- susurraba Makoto despidiendo con la mano a aquel chico con el que ni siquiera se había dignado de presentarse por el nombre.

El pelinegro ahora completamente despierto, solo se dedicaba a sentir como de manera extraña una solitaria lágrima caía de su ojo izquierdo. Con mucha confusión, este tomaba de la gota salada con la yema de sus dedos empezando a sentir una sensación nostálgica por la persona que ya llevaba mucho camino de haberse ido frente a sus narices.

Ambos en un desliz fugaz miraban al contrario del camino pasando a guardar de los panes en un bulto con el que Haruka cargaba, empezando inmediatamente a correr hacia el centro de un reino desconocido.

Con un leve destello en sus ojos, el azabache podía notar como las fuentes de agua de aquella ciudad eran resguardadas por varios guardias en únicos puntos de la ciudad.

…

Los dos en un punto del mediodía, donde el sol pegaba claro en el cenit, descansaban en lo que parecía una pequeña fuente dentro de la algarabía de la ciudad. El ojiazul, bebía desesperado del agua que emanaba de esta mientras el preocupado rostro de Makoto trataba de mirar a los alrededores en búsqueda de guardias.

-Estamos muy cerca del palacio, hay que comer y beber el agua suficiente para soportar la noche, también hay que buscar un refugio- decía mirando como el otro parecía sentarse en el borde de la fuente con un rostro molesto y a la vez desinteresado.

-Si- había sido lo único que el otro soltara pasando ambos a comer del único alimento que llevaban consigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasada aproximadamente una semana, ambos habían podido sobrellevar los dias refugiados en aparentes carpas olvidadas por los viajeros que se asentaban comúnmente en aquel reino habitualmente visitado por nómadas que se cargaban de provisiones antes de partir hacia otros lugares.

El reino era un lugar lleno de viveza y personas foráneas, por lo que un aire de tranquilidad lograba respirarse por las calles concurridas llenas de mercaderes y comida.

…

La comida que habitualmente habian comido la mayoría de su vida, había sido conseguida por medio de sus robos, por lo que el conseguir aquel elemento básico no había sido difícil para ellos.

Sobre la marcha de los días, Haruka había escuchado de entre los rumores de aquel pueblo el cómo en el antiguo reino al que pertenecían, habían llegado invasores vestidos de soldados hurtando y quemando propiedades sin dueños empezando una riña civil que ya llevaba tres dias ejerciéndose teniendo como resultados muertes de inocentes.

Su corazón simplemente había dado un vuelvo al descubrir aquella noticia y gracias a ello había caído en la cuenta de lo que aquel día había sucedido en su antiguo hogar, sin embargo, el ver la sonrisa de la persona al lado suyo en un lugar alejado de aquel ambiente que se había tornado violento, caía como bendición para el ojizafiro a un destino que ya había dado por perdido.

Y aunque sabía que Makoto al igual que él ya tenía conocimiento de aquel desenlace, días de calma parecían respirarse por fin para ambos en aquel próspero reino.

Aquel reino, aparentemente alejado de su pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿A dónde vamos Haru?- preguntaba el menor de ambos al ojiazul con un rostro de preocupación.

En aquel instante, ambos caminaban por un camino cerca de un rio que parecía desembocar al mar, este, habitado en su mayoría por pesqueros y balsas, había pasado aparentemente a ser un lugar completamente restringido para nadar, por lo que el azabache bastante tranquilo miraba a las personas sobre este pasear sobre sus canoas.

Aquella vista por alguna vista se le hacía sumamente familiar, como si de alguna manera el rio le estuviese llamando y acunando con una melodía clara y firme como la madre que nunca tuvo.

El castaño, simplemente miraba el rostro serio del otro que parecía perdido en pensamientos, el viento que cruzaba por las caras de ambos revolvía un poco de los oscuros cabellos de Haruka causando un simple sonrojo en el rostro del más alto que miraba frente al camino que recorrían tratando de conservar aquel momento en su memoria.

En un punto cerca del aparente palacio, ambos detenían su andar, principalmente el azabache quien se separaba de Makoto corriendo por sobre una vereda directo a lo que parecía una pared de enredaderas.

El camino totalmente seco y empedrado no era ni lo mínimamente peligroso, por lo que el menor simplemente veía a su amante correr hacia aquel lugar cuidando a sus alrededores.

-¡Haru! ¡Es-Espera!- gritaba el menor siguiendo el paso de su pareja. _¿Qué pasa contigo?..._ Se preguntaba el menor confundido por el ambiente cambiante que se desenvolvía.

…

Con cierto sigilo, el ojiazul saltaba por sobre las enredaderas del lugar sin mucha dificultad, tocando inmediatamente el suelo, este volteaba hacia sus lados con aquel estoico rostro característico verificando que nadie estuviese cerca.

 _Despejado…_ pensaba dentro de sí.

Dentro de la fortaleza, este podía distinguir un enorme jardín lleno de flores blancas y turquesas hermosas, admirando aquel escenario herbal, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba de entre sus labios que no escuchaban nada más a su alrededor.

Mirando aquella naturaleza, sus ojos rápidamente destellaban y su respiración se paraba unos segundos…

…

En medio del lugar, sus ojos quedaban maravillados al momento de distinguir en medio del lugar un enorme estanque que dejaba asombrosamente asomar, el agua más cristalina y hermosa que nunca hubiese podido imaginar.

Su corazón rápidamente entraba en éxtasis mientras su cuerpo se relajaba.

Ante tal maravilla, Haruka rápidamente despojaba de sus ropas a excepción de un harapo que funcionaban para tapar su hombría. En paños menores, este admiraba aquel lugar sintiendo como la melodía que anteriormente le había acurrucado empezaba a embelesarle completamente.

Sin más, este tomaba impulso saltando rápidamente dentro del estanque ante un Makoto que llegaba caminando un poco alterado entre los ramajes del sitio llegando hasta la orilla del estanque donde el otro había saltado.

-¡Haru!- soltaba preocupado y confundido.

Accidentalmente, debido a la brusquedad con la que había llegado a aquella parte del lugar, el ojiverde terminaba cayendo en el profundo estanque con todo y sus ropas puestas.

Un grito ahogado se acallaba en su interior al agarrar aire antes de entrar de manera brusca.

…

Dentro del estanque, ambos habían terminado cara a cara abriendo los ojos bajo el agua cristalina, las algas oscuras del fondo del estanque, eran lo único que se dejaba asomar para dar una pista de la profundidad del pozo de agua a comparación de otros lugares.

El más alto un poco menos alterado buscaba rápidamente del otro topándose con una mano que le sujetaba del hombro cálidamente. En segundos, una mirada profunda en un rostro estoico transmitía muchas cosas a un Makoto que flotaba sereno entre el único rayo de luz que el agua cristalina permitía pasar al estanque.

Ante la imagen del cuerpo de uno flotando ante el otro en el líquido transparente, sus cabellos danzando a la par del agua y las ropas deslizándose ante la falta de gravedad, ambos juntaban sus frentes cerrando después el pequeño momento en un beso.

Con el choque de sus labios, ambos pasaban oxigeno entre sus bocas selladas bajo el agua cristalina que se cerraba en el haz de luz desde la superficie.

Un instante pequeño que se convertía en sagrado para ambos.

Momentos después, y gracias a la falta de oxígeno en sus cuerpos, ambos pasaban a separarse mientras el castaño subía rápidamente a la superficie para tomar algo de oxígeno.

El otro por su parte tomaba pocos segundos bajo el agua.

La tranquilidad debajo de este simplemente le transmitían una incierta nostalgia que no podía reconocer.

Un calor conocido.

Los ojos del azabache se entrecerraban procesando aquel sentir extraño, abriendo nuevamente la mirada, extrañamente empezaba a presenciar, como del fondo de aquel estanque parecían emerger ciertos fluidos de agua independientes con una extraña tonalidad parecida al rojo de la sangre.

Sus pupilas se contraían mientras el sentimiento que anteriormente le invadía comenzaba a desaparecer.

Con algo de miedo observaba como los hilos rojos que le rodeaban parecían disolverse al tocar la superficie del estanque, por lo que con aquella imagen y un pequeño miedo interno, el ojiazul terminaba por emerger a la superficie.

…

Con la respiración agitada este observaba como Makoto totalmente empapado estiraba su mano en plan de ayudarle desde un punto más seguro para su persona. Rápidamente este tomaba de aquella mano saliendo del agua.

Al observar de nuevo el estaque, Haruka internamente quedaba atónito notando como el estanque lucía exactamente claro y hermoso como al principio.

 _Extraño…_ pensaba.

Confundido, este empezaba a ponerse sus ropas notando como Makoto empezaba a sacudirse el agua del cuerpo. Ante aquella vista, el mayor sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse fuertemente empezando a sentir algo tiernamente extraño en su interior.

Su mirada confundida, repentinamente era descubierta por Makoto quien solo sonreía enormemente hacia su persona sin dejar aquel aura sexy que empezaba a emanar.

Lentamente la mirada de uno se encontraba profundamente hundida en los ojos mares del otro, transmitiendo un sinfín de sentimientos sin decir palabra alguna.

…

De manera repentina, ciertas voces hacían agudizar los sentidos de ambos y el pulso de Haruka se agudizaba.

…

-¡USTEDES! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?!-

…

Antes de poder hacer siquiera algún movimiento, ambos empezaban a ser acorralados por una cantidad considerable de guardias sólo un poco más fornidos que Makoto los cuáles solo los observaban con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca molesta en posición de atacar.

Ante la acción de los guardias, el azabache tomaba la mano del otro fuertemente dándole a entender con la mirada que el luchar no atraería nada bueno.

…

 _Dejémosles guiarnos…_

 _¡Pero Haru!..._

 _No…_

El ojiverde ponía una mueca frustrada en su rostro mirando al lado contrario del rostro del azabache.

…

Sin poner mucha resistencia, ambos eran amarrados de las manos siendo inmediatamente conducidos hasta los aposentos del sultán de aquel pueblo.

Makoto mantenía un rostro incomodo mientras el de ojos azules permanecía observando a su alrededor pensando algún buen plan de escapar de la situación.

Rápidamente sus ojos se rendían cansados sintiendo como los soldados le despojaban del único bolso con el que habían salido del otro reino, su antiguo hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por el camino de una escalinata que conducía al palacio, ambos entraban al reluciente edificio con paredes de mármol blanco fino.

Estoico por fuera, Haruka observaba elegantes columnas escandalosamente decoradas de lapislázuli que sostenían ciertas partes de aquel enorme palacio. Los jardines a su alrededor, parecían exageradamente cuidados a pesar del clima árido que se respiraba entre las calles del desértico reino.

Ambos, eran obligados a entrar a los aposentos del palacio.

Dentro del salón del sultán, ambos observaban sorprendidos como en la parte media del salón, un lugar escalonado por mármol blanco fino, varios súbditos aparentemente de la realeza se encontraban celebrando lo que parecía una fiesta privada, Makoto, inmediatamente alzaba su vista fruncida pudiendo distinguir al fondo del lugar, lo que parecía el sultán.

…

La persona frente a ellos, prácticamente aparentaba tener la misma edad que ellos, sin embargo, este a diferencia de ellos estaba repleto de aretes en las orejas y joyas por todo el cuerpo.

Sus túnicas, a pesar de poseer un color carmín, contaban con costuras de oro y diamantes que resaltaban entre las demás personas a su alrededor, mismas túnicas que dejaban al descubierto el abdomen marcado de aquel sujeto y una cintura de piel lechosa. Su cabello, rojo como la sangre, relucía sedoso opacado únicamente por una sonrisa que empezaba a formarse mostrándose entre esta unos dientes afilados cual tiburón.

Un hombre digno de ser llamado de la realeza.

Ambos chicos, notaban como varias bailarinas agitaban sus caderas alrededor de este de manera sensual mientras una que otra era recompensada por este con alguna que otra caricia y besos repartidos.

Rápidamente, únicamente el ojiazul abría sus ojos, mirando como con sumo aburrimiento, al lado de este una chica casi copia exacta del sultán se encontraba observando a la nada.

La chica, de largo cabello color carmín sin la afilada dentadura del mayor, también se encontraba cubierta por joyas de colores cálidos, vistiendo pantalones bombachos y un top reluciente que dejaba a relucir su abdomen de mujer no tan blanquecino como el del sujeto de al lado.

Una belleza de chica.

…

Los guardias entraban al lugar arrastrando con ellos a los chicos que venían atados de manos y algunas sogas en sus pies.

Estos imponían de su autoridad apartando a algunos invitados del lugar haciéndose un camino que conducía hasta la mirada del sultán.

Llegando frente a este, el mandatario simplemente alejaba a las chicas que bailaban a su alrededor poniendo toda su atención a la situación frente a él. Su mirada roja quedaba inmediatamente al descubierto adornando su rostro con una sonrisa curiosa y afilada.

Al estar frente al pelirrojo, tanto el castaño como el azabache eran empujados cayendo de rodillas frente al superior que les miraba curioso.

-Así que… Ustedes dos son los intrusos que entraron al palacio sin permiso alguno…- reía un poco –Y aparte ensuciaron con sus lodosos cuerpos del estanque real- soltaba volteando a observar al de ojos azules.

El último, literalmente aventaba dagas con la mirada puesto que era el que más resistencia ponía al arrodillarse ante el sultán. La mirada hecha mares parecía entrar en batalla con los ojos escarlata frente a su persona que dejaba a relucir en sus ojos torrentes de fuego asfixiantes.

-Como sea…Mátenlos- decía volteando la mirada tronando los dedos al aire.

…

Rápidamente un estruendo en el lujoso piso se dejaba escuchar.

…

Casi inmediatamente, ante un descuido por parte de los guardias, el castaño había dado una patada certera en una de las piernas de los guardias tirándolo completamente abalanzándose hacia los demás con una fuerza sorprendente, más había sido todo inútil puesto que de manera organizada otros guardias más entraban por la puerta agarrando rápidamente de este mucho más fuerte que antes inmovilizándolo completamente en el suelo.

Makoto simplemente ponía un rostro de dolor ante el agarre que tenían varios guardias sobre su persona.

El sultán por el contrario había cambiado su rostro curioso en uno serio y profundo en cuestión de un instante.

-Vaya… al parecer tengo un ejército inútil ya que ocupo más de cinco guardias para mantenerte quieto- soltaba el pelirrojo con un toque sombrío en su mirada acompañándolo de una sonrisa molesta y afilada.

Haruka por su parte veía preocupado como el otro estaba completamente de rodillas inmovilizado, a parte que en su lucha al parecer, había sido golpeado seriamente en la boca por parte de unos guardias ya que de su labio inferior había empezado a salir sangre.

Sus ojos preocupados rápidamente volteaban a visualizar a su enemigo notando aquella sonrisa afilada que en segundos probablemente se convertiría en su verdugo.

…

-MÁTEN…-

-¡ALTO!-

Todos en la sala quedaban estupefactos observando a la única voz femenina en aquella sala.

El de dientes afilados en confusión, miraba como la chica que era su hermana se levantaba de aquellos aposentos dirigiéndose al chico que seguía moviéndose amordazado por los guardias.

El ojiazul observaba con algo de miedo a la chica mirando extrañamente la manera en que esta empezaba a acercarse a Makoto de una manera confiada.

Su mirada simplemente se mantenía expectante tratando de no preocupar a su compañero.

…

La chica tranquila y con ojos curiosos, atinaba a arrodillarse a la altura del castaño tomando su mentón en el proceso, la pelirroja, lentamente tomaba de algunos segundos contemplando de la otra mirada verdosa que le observaba confundido, ignorando completamente otra mirada en la habitación que les veía incómodo y confundido.

En un súbito momento, la chica ponía un rostro de haber recordado algo, esta sonreía ampliamente besando sorpresivamente los labios de la persona frente a su rostro.

Un roce que empezaba a prolongarse y terminaba separando ambas bocas en el proceso.

El rostro confundido del castaño se tornaba levemente ruborizado, mientras la princesa embelesada le sonreía.

…

Ante la acción, el sultán se mostraba totalmente boquiabierto mientras el azabache había empezado una pequeña lucha contra los guardias que le sujetaban fuertemente. Su rostro se había ensombrecido ante aquella acción mientras su corazón empezaba a oprimirse fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

…

-¡Le he encontrado!...Hermano… es él- soltaba repentinamente la pelirroja menor soltando del mentón del ojiesmeralda mientras corría hacia el sultán que dejaba su expresión boquiabierta pasando a una seria. Sus ojos se cubrían de un aura tranquila observando incómodo a su hermana menor.

-¿Estas segura Gou?- decía el sultán tiburón viendo con superioridad y fastidio al chico que había terminado con el rostro totalmente confundido en sorpresa aun apresado en el suelo.

La chica simplemente suavizaba su mirada cerrando sus ojos en aceptación.

-Tch…- chasqueaba la lengua el sultán volviendo a su zona de confort en los mullidos aposentos reales.

-Suéltenlo…- soltaba haciendo una señal a sus guardias que al ser recibida, era inmediatamente cumplida.

Pero al contrario de su favorable situación, el ojiverde una vez más mantenía firmeza ante a la persona frente a él.

Este se paraba adolorido en aquel lugar sintiendo un poco de su fuerzas regresar a causa de la adrenalina.

-Deben de soltarnos a ambos, no acatare ninguna orden si… - sus ojos se cerraban ante cualquier mirada de regaño que estuviese mandándole el azabache en aquel instante – Si no sueltan a mi amigo- decía el ojiesmeralda con las manos empuñadas abriendo sus ojos nuevamente listo para atacar.

-Jmph…- reía el sultán. –No puedo hacer eso… si no lo aceptas simplemente mátate, ya que él será asesinado quieras o no- tomaba de un cuenco de oro repleto de agua –Deberías agradecer que te he perdonado la vida- terminaba tomando del cuenco con cara de pocos amigos.

Rápidamente, aquella actitud se veía opacada por enojo.

El sultán dejaba caer el cuenco de agua de entre sus manos notando inmediatamente como ni cinco segundos habían pasado cuando Makoto había derribado ya del guardia que le sujetaba tomando uno de los sables apuntándolo hacia su propio estómago.

-¿Qué estás… - se cuestionaba interrumpiéndose el sultán fastidiado mientras el ojiazul miraba preocupado de aquella acción jalando de sus brazos atados entre sogas.

…

La chica, quien miraba toda aquella escena embelesada simplemente se acercaba suplicante a su hermano mirándole de manera infantil.

-Por favor, haz lo que te pide hermano- soltaba la chica cabizbaja mostrando inmediatamente después un extraño respeto hacia su hermano que no dejaba de ser un sultán ante sus ojos.

Este, enfadado miraba a la más baja levantándose de su lugar saliendo rápidamente del salón.

-Maldición- susurraba más para sí mismo que para los presentes -¡SUELTENLOS!- gritaba saliendo completamente del lugar con un rostro hecho furia.

Inmediatamente el de ojos zafiros era soltado mientras la chica se dedicaba a observar los movimientos de ambos de una manera satisfecha.

Makoto soltaba del sable haciéndolo retumbar en el piso mientras el otro miraba confundido a la princesa sin bajar la guardia.

Esta solo hacia una mueca de amabilidad acomodando una de las tantas joyas sobre su cabello.

-Podrían dejarnos solos por favor- soltaba la chica con una mirada seria a los guardias haciendo entender la orden como general.

Inmediatamente tanto sirvientes como bailarinas salían del salón, incluidos algunos guardias. Al quedar completamente solo el lugar tanto el castaño como el azabache intercambiaban miradas de confusión.

El más alto con discreción palmeaba entre sus ropas descubriendo aliviado su daga aun guardada entre su cintura.

Aun en confusión, sus labios se entreabrían susurrando tratando de alcanzar la mano de su amante quien rápidamente se percataba de las señas del otro.

-Ha…-

-De ser ustedes no trataría de hacer algo- sonreía la princesa atrayendo el rostro asustado del chico ojiesmeralda frente a ella.

-El palacio ahora debe estar rodeado por soldados reales gracias a ustedes, si quince soldados no pueden detenerles yo creo que cuarenta si podrán- acallaba la chica sentándose de nueva cuenta en el lugar donde se situaba antes de todo el escándalo.

.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Makoto?-

Repentinamente, los ojos del más alto se contraían mirando de forma fugaz al chico a lado suyo. Los azules del chico se habían transformado en tormenta de un segundo a otro dando a entender a Makoto que nada bueno saldría de aquella confrontación.

-Que nombre tan bonito y singular- sonreía la chica al aire sacando un sonrojo en el castaño quien no caía en la causa de la situación. – El mío también es japonés, me llamo Gou, aunque no me agrada mucho- suspiraba de modo amigablemente extraño.

-A quién le importa eso…- soltaba nuevamente el azabache hacia la chica quien mantenía aquel semblante vivaz, como el de un niño que acaba de descubrir algo. – ¿Vas a matarnos o no?- terminaba con la voz hecha hilo siendo captado el cambio de tono por el otro.

-Nada de eso- soltaba Gou levantándose de su sitio tomando uno de los extensos collares que colgaban de su cintura hecho, casualmente de esmeraldas finas y brillantes. –Por el contrario- sus manos doblaban del collar empezando a transformar aquel largo lazo de joyas en un solo aro de un tamaño más pequeño. Ambos observaban inmóviles nuevamente sobre sus rodillas los actos de la princesa esperando siempre lo peor.

-Verán, hace unos años, cuando mi padre, el antiguo sultán falleció, mi hermano por ende tuvo que suceder al mando. En aquella época nuestra madre había entrado en una depresión por lo que ambos tuvimos que presentarnos en diferentes reinos por nuestra sola cuenta aún con la tristeza del duelo sobre nuestros hombros- suspiraba - para mí, que aún no comprendía la gran carga que había caído sobre nuestras vidas, el encontrar una mínima razón para poder sonreír de nuevo era lo único en lo que mi mente se enfocaba- cerraba sus ojos tranquila.

\- Un día, de aquellos en los que verdaderamente ya no tenía siquiera las fuerzas para conversar con personas de influencia, fuimos en una de las tantas caravanas a uno de los reinos vecinos para darnos a conocer, fue entonces, cuando por primera vez, vi una autentica sonrisa que me miraba a la par mientras que yo disimulaba no verle- sonreía embelesada al chico castaño frente a ella quien mostraba un rostro de confusión – fue entonces, cuando su rostro se volvió rojo como el rubí, que pude darme cuenta que me había enamorado a simple vista –soltaba acercándose poco a poco a Makoto quien se mantenía estático.

El ojiazul por su parte, solo observaba aquellas acciones con un aura pesada a su alrededor.

-Aquel día, pese a que yo ya estaba comprometida desde el nacimiento con un pretendiente elegido, me prometí buscar a aquel chico nuevamente en todos los reinos para convertirlo en mi esposo- terminaba colocando aquel arreglo en forma de corona sobre la cabeza del ojiverde quien respingaba por impulso mirando a la pelirroja frente a él.

El ambiente dentro de aquel sitio se había vuelto silencioso mientras la chica sonreía alegre. Los enormes candelabros que colgaban del sitio eran lo único que resonaba con el movimiento del aire que entraba de afuera.

.

-ESO NO VA A PASAR…-

La voz dura y fría del azabache cortaba de tajo la escena que se mostraba en aquel momento, la chica miraba como Haruka se levantaba del sitio donde se encontraba acercándose rápidamente hacia el ojiesmeralda. Este sin decir nada más, tomaba del adorno sobre la cabeza de Makoto lanzándolo hacia unos mullidos almohadones de telas caras donde antes de situaban sirvientes.

Gou sin importancia de aquel acto simplemente daba tres pasos atrás cambiando su rostro de embelesamiento a uno de confusión.

El castaño rápidamente dejaba su estado inmóvil levantándose de su sitio.

Este sin problema tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca de Haruka quien miraba a otro lado de la habitación escondiendo su mirada en un rostro sombrío. Makoto en su piel podía claramente sentir todo el enojo que el azabache había acumulado dentro de sí en tan solo unos segundos entre el ambiente del momento.

-Lo siento- soltaba el ojiesmeralda agachando la mirada hacia la princesa quien le observaba confundida con el entrecejo fruncido – Aquella vez, lo recuerdo perfectamente- sonreía cabizbajo – pero, creo que fue un gran malentendido, yo ya tengo alguien a quien amo- apretaba con más fuerza el agarre sobre ojiazul sacando un quejido de dolor por parte de Haruka –Definitivamente no puedo aceptar tu propuesta-

-Entonces- le interrumpía la princesa quien ya no mostraba un rostro amable en su rostro. Su mirada alegre había cambiado a una de seriedad, mientras sus ojos carmesí se mostraban llenos de decepción. –Sea quien sea esa persona tendrás que olvidarle-

Su voz femenina e infantil se había tornado dura y nada piadosa.

Esta caminaba solo unos pasos hacia el agarre que ambos tenían soltándolo de un solo tajo, esta tomaba de la palma del ojiazul quien molesto le observaba guardando su compostura.

Sus ojos rojizos hechos furia interna conectaban con los del azabache quien tampoco se guardaba su sentir detrás de aquella fachada estoica que se había compuesto de un mal momento.

-Sea quien sea, yo misma me encargare de torturarle de tantas maneras crueles posibles mientras que el único espectador será mi esposo al lado mío- sonreía, Haruka no se afectaba.

–Mi herma…, el sultán- corregía - Me concedió el derecho de elegir a cualquier hombre que yo desee como esposo desde que mi prometido falleció en la guerra. "El próximo sultán"… - enfatizaba soltando de la mano del chico quien dejaba caer su mirada sobre la chica quien retrocedía mirando a ambos.

-Así que futuro esposo mío- miraba seria a Makoto quien le observaba impaciente y confundido.

-Con la ya anticipada bendición de mi hermano en dos dias nos casaremos- decía brincando de alegría sobre el sitio donde reposaba dejando volar su cabello hacia atrás de una bonita manera.

-Pueden llevárselos- dictaba por último haciendo un gesto de chasquido con su mano.

De las puertas, inmediatamente una horda de guardias entraban sacando a ambos del lugar, entre jaloneos y más golpes por parte del castaño, los dos eran metidos en una enorme habitación alejados de los demás sitios del palacio.

El lugar lleno de jarrones lujosos y telares hermosos, estaba completamente cerrado.

Solo unas pequeñas ventanas a una altura no muy conveniente para escapar dejaban entrar el oxígeno del exterior a la habitación en una pequeña señal de la libertad que parecía un simple mito en aquel lugar.

…

Ambos eran tirados como simples muñecos en aquella habitación.

El simple estruendo de una puerta era lo último que los sentidos de ambos alcanzaban a escuchar para entrar nuevamente en un silencio sepulcral. Tanto el ojiverde como el mayor mantenían una mirada confundida tallando uno que otro golpe en signo de dolor.

En segundos, la respiración del ojiesmeralda empezaba a tornarse pesada, sus ojos pestañeaban de vez en cuando en señal de que algo estaba mal con él. El azabache rápidamente se percataba de aquellos síntomas tratando de controlar sus propios nervios.

-De-debemos salir de aquí- susurraba dificultosamente sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre el piso. –Te matarán- respiraba de manera pesada.

Haruka al ver aquella actitud retomaba su compostura calmando sus nervios en un solo suspiro.

-Trata de calmarte, así no solucionaremos nada- soltaba viendo el gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Makoto, en un movimiento rápido el castaño se acurrucaba en la cintura del mayor tratando de controlarse ante aquellas palabras, desesperado buscaba de la tela sobre la cintura del mayor tomándola al primer roce inhalando y exhalando presurosamente. Haruka de reojo miraba aquella acción asegurando el bien de su pareja inspeccionando completamente el lugar donde se encontraban.

 _No hay salida…_ pensaba mirando tristemente a la nada sobre el piso.

Escuchando como la respiración del otro se tranquilizaba, Haruka se levantaba del piso mirando al ojiverde quien se mantenía en el suelo expectante.

-Hay que tratar esas heridas- soltaba el ojiazul tomando del rostro del más alto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a las pequeñas ventanillas sobre la pared, ambos habían caído en la cuenta de que la noche ya había caído hacia horas. El frio que amenizaba en el lugar, desgraciadamente no era ni comparable a los dias donde de pequeños habían tenido que sufrir en las calles por falta de techo.

Era la primera vez del poco tiempo que tenían el aquel reino, donde el frio se mostraba violento a diferencia de los demás dias donde las noches habían sido frescas para su bienestar en aquellas carpas olvidadas

…

Ambos titilaban debido al frio, el cuerpo fornido del ojiverde se encontraba abrazando por detrás al mayor quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados hecho ovillo.

-Terminaremos muriendo de frio a este paso- reía Makoto tallando con sus brazos fríos los de Haruka que se habían tornado rojos del frio, su estómago pálido descubierto se encontraba helado siendo sobado en repetidas ocasiones por el menor quien desesperado trataba de encontrar una manera de trasmitir calor al de ojos zafiros.

Sabía que aun si su habla no era perjudicada por el frio, tarde o temprano alguno de los dos terminaría enfermo de una fuerte gripe o algo peor.

-Deberíamos hacerlo- soltaba Haruka tiritando volteando su cabeza robándole un beso seco a su pareja. Makoto correspondía al beso debidamente sin embargo su abrazo se volvía más pesado sobre su amante.

Sin preguntar, este cortaba el beso mirándole de manera embelesada.

-Con tanto frio solo terminaría lastimándote, lo siento, también lo pensé- recargaba su frente un poco tibia contra la espalda del azabache.

Sin embargo el ojiazul rápidamente se separaba de aquel abrazo encarando al castaño tras de él.

…

-Te casarás con la princesa-

El ojiverde daba un respingo mirando de manera seria y confundida a su amante.

-¿Por qué…-

-¿Prometiste cuidarme por siempre no?- pestañeaban sus ojos mirando al chico frente a su persona.

-Es la única manera de salir con vida ambos- decía con su rostro póker de siempre. -Así tu...-

-Tu sabes que eso no pasará- soltaba Makoto para la sorpresa del azabache –He vivido tanto como tú para saber lo que te pasará a ti con cualquier decisión que tomemos, estas personas son iguales a la realeza de cualquier otro reino- decía bajando el rostro con una sonrisa forzada formada en sus labios.

-Prefiero eso… a ver tu rostro cuando me estén torturado- soltaba el azabache acallando completamente cualquier sonido dentro del lugar. El castaño alzaba su rostro mirando como en las mejillas del contrario varias lágrimas empezaban a caer pesadamente. Ante tal escena, el pecho del más alto se contraía fuertemente de tristeza y furia combinadas.

-Como ordenes- soltaba el más alto abrazando a Haruka frente suyo de una manera cruelmente posesiva. Las mejillas de ambos chocaban en sus hombros empezando a tiritar nuevamente debido al frio.

-Cuando seas sultán- susurraba el ojiazul al oído del otro quien ya había empezado a llorar sobre el hombro menudo de su amante. –Deberás acoger a niños de la calle en el palacio, darles un mejor futuro para que no pasen hambre al igual que nosotros lo pasamos siempre- soltaba por primera vez en su vida con voz cortada –Deberás cambiar las leyes para que todos sean libres, nunca te dejes influenciar por los demás… - empezaba a sentir espasmos del castaño sobre su cuerpo – y sobre todo… –apretaba fuertemente del cabello olivo del otro- nunca te olvides de mí- terminaba soltando por primera vez en su vida un llanto demasiado agudo ante el oído del otro que no podía siquiera articular palabra alguna ante el momento.

-Haru…No- No digas eso…- lloraba el menor – yo… jamás…- cortaba su voz sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

Haruka por un momento recordaba aquel momento en su niñez cuando Makoto había soltado a él unas palabras casi idénticas a las que él ahora pronunciaba, sólo con la diferencia de que las suyas lejos de ser una bendición, parecían más las de una condena para la persona que amaba.

Ambos apretujaban sus cuerpos en aquel abrazo soltando lágrimas de llanto durante un rato hasta que sus ojos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

La calma de la noche se dejaba escuchar afuera mientras lágrimas se dejaban correr entre los cuerpos de ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, un haz de luz que traspasaba por las ventanillas daba de golpe con el rostro de Haruka.

Este, al sentir su rostro arder por el calor, rápidamente se levantaba de su sitio completamente confundido por el lugar y la situación.

El ojiazul rápidamente inspeccionaba del lugar cayendo rápidamente en los recuerdos del día anterior y la situación del porque se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Rápidamente, sus ojos daban a su izquierda encontrándose con un castaño aun completamente dormido quien mantenía manchas rojizas debajo de sus ojos probablemente de todo el llanto que hubo soltado la noche anterior.

Mirando su propio rostro hecho un desastre en una vasija de oro cerca de sus personas, este acariciaba del cabello de Makoto tiernamente manteniendo una mirada triste en el ambiente.

 _Me toca ser egoísta esta vez…_ pensaba internamente soltando una última lagrima.

Makoto por su parte empezaba a levantarse lentamente abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Este sonreía hermosamente al otro inmediatamente cuando sus miradas conectaban. Un hábito que tenía de hace años hacía con Haruka siempre que despertaban. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa desvanecía de manera rápida al igual que los pequeños momentos felices a lo largo de la vida de ambos.

-Ha…-

Ambos soltaban un movimiento brusco.

El par se paraban de su posición, totalmente adoloridos debido a los factores que aquella noche los hubieron atormentado. Sin embargo, aquello no había sido impedimento para ambos los cuales empezaban a escuchar como las puertas de aquella habitación empezaban a abrirse como si varias cadenas fuesen desatadas a la fuerza.

Ambos ya despiertos, miraban el borde de la puerta ser abiertos observando poco a poco la figura de la princesa sonriéndoles llena de anergia a esa hora de la mañana.

-Buenos dias, ¿pudiste dormir bien amor?- soltaba la princesa de forma burlesca al ojiverde quien le miraba sin pizca de gracia -Les vengo con una noticia genial- sonreía chasqueando los dedos.

Ambos observaban como una multitud de guardias empezaban a agarrarlos fuertemente en contra de su voluntad, estos eran completamente inmovilizados por varios guardias mientras Gou con un rostro de conformidad empezaba a salir de la habitación.

Los dos casi inmediatamente después, eran llevados por los soldados reales hasta una bella habitación que al parecer almacenaba libros en bandejas de plata.

…

Por unos segundos, antes de entrar a aquel sitio, Haruka de reojo observaba a la lejanía como el sultán pelirrojo cargaba consigo un ramo enorme de alcatraces y flores color turquesa por uno de los pasillos del palacio.

Su rostro anteriormente ególatra, ahora con mirada vacía era imposible de leer aun para Haruka quien era demasiado observativo a aquellas alturas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El azabache en aquella habitación, observaba detenidamente como una túnica se encontraba colgada enfrente de sus rostros. Makoto abría ampliamente sus ojos mientras pasaba saliva pesadamente por su tráquea.

Los ropajes, inmediatamente identificados por ser dignos de la realeza, eran piezas de tela bordados con hilos de oro y pedrería de esmeralda. Estos estaban separados en dos dejando al descubierto el abdomen de la persona, dejando notar inmediatamente que no cualquier sujeto podía calzar aquella prenda sin ser alguien realmente importante.

Los ojos de ambos hacían conexión hablando con la mirada de lo sorprendidos que se encontraban.

-La boda será mañana en la mañana, la princesa manda se pruebe este conjunto para poder hacerle arreglos-

Makooto daba un respingo en susto.

El sujeto que repentinamente salía de unos telares detrás de una pared fina y ahora se dirigía a ellos, parecía un chico notablemente de la misma edad que ellos.

Este, con unas gafas de cristalería fina les hablaba educadamente mientras invitaba al castaño a pasar a un lugar cerrado. El más alto simplemente hacia caso a la orden del chico de ojos purpuras dejando al ojiazul quien atinaba a sentarse en un pequeño taburete de madera.

A pesar de los ruidos que emanaba su estómago debido al hambre, Haruka estaba cien por ciento atento a los movimientos de Makoto detrás de un cortinal junto a aquel chico que aún no era de su confianza.

Con sus mares ojos, el mayor observaba inquieto la silueta del menor que traslucía detrás de aquel sitio quien formaba sombras debido al movimiento de su cuerpo.

Aquella gran figura que había pasado de ser pequeña a su propia comparación, a la que ahora cada vez que podía le protegía del peligro.

Sus ojos tristes pestañeaban unos segundos escuchando como la voz excéntrica del sirviente del sultán regañaba a su amante por alguna causa.

-Listo, salga de ahí - escuchaba Haruka decir al de anteojos volteando su mirada hacia el telar traslucido que empezaba a moverse con rapidez.

De repente, todo a su alrededor se volvía vano y el ruido de los alrededores desaparecía por segundos.

…

Frente a su persona, el ojiverde se miraba frente un espejal caro decorado con joyas. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por una túnica color verde oscuro que se partía al inicio de su cadera junto a un cintillo que se amarraba a su cadera el cual poseía pedrería de esmeraldas y rubíes colgando alrededor de este mientras su abdomen permanecía al descubierto.

Su pecho y espalda eran cubiertos por la segunda parte de la túnica, unas telas caras con partes de animal provenientes probablemente de algún otro reino. Estas que no cubrían nada al frente, se dejaban caer sobre la espalda de este como una larga capa que le hacían parecer alguien totalmente respetable. Su cara aun sucia parecía la de un auténtico príncipe aun con el improvisado peinado hacia atrás que el chico de las gafas le había hecho. Por último, unas joyas que colgaban de una de sus orejas le daban una apariencia totalmente atractiva a pesar de ser joyería únicamente para la realeza.

El hombre de anteojos mostraba una mueca de satisfacción mientras una mirada seria se dejaba yacer en el rostro de Makoto.

…

El azabache ante tal escena simplemente apretaba de sus puños sintiendo como el mundo se mostraba de manera entera frente a su persona.

Un nudo en la garganta se depositaba en su tráquea sin notar como Makoto empezaba a obsérvale preocupado en la apariencia deslumbrante que en aquel instante mostraba.

-Entonces ya está- irrumpía los pensamientos de Haruka el sirviente del palacio. -Avisare a la princesa que no necesita preocuparse por arreglos- soltaba mandando nuevamente al castaño a despojarse de los ropajes.

Este dudoso, se encaminaba nuevamente al sitio de donde había salido sin despegar un solo momento los ojos de los de su amante.

Haruka solamente permanecía petrificado en su lugar.

El ver aquella imagen en la persona que más amaba había sido probablemente un shock demasiado grande para su propio raciocinio. Dentro de sí, sus pensamientos se contradecían al sentir ira interna al haber pensado que su pareja realmente podría tener a llegar la auténtica facha de un sultán aun sin poseer conexión alguna con la realeza.

Su propio estómago era el que nuevamente le atraía a la realidad al hacer sonidos de hambre.

-¿Te sientes bien?- escuchaba la voz del chico de gafas quien se sentaba al lado suyo. A pesar de tener la facha de ser algún tipo de estilista real, el chico portaba con vestiduras de soldado, por lo que aquella apariencia confusa daba mucho que desear al de ojos azules.

-Si…- soltaba al aire sin tomar mucha confianza del chico a lado suyo.

-Siento que los conozco de algún lado- acomodaba sus gafas el aparentemente sirviente del sultán con un gesto de intranquilidad al aire.

-En este reino solo conocemos a un sujeto llamado Nagisa, dudo que alguna vez nos hayamos topado- soltaba fríamente el azabache. Sin embargo, el chico de cabellera azul sonreía al aire cambiándola por una mueca triste. Haruka miraba todos aquellos gestos extrañamente escuchando como las puertas de aquel lugar se habrían nuevamente.

-Tal vez tengas razón… espero algún día volver a verlos juntos- soltaba por último el chico de gafas hacía Haruka quien confundido miraba de aquel chico pasando a su rostro estoico de siempre..

Inmediatamente, tanto Haruka como Makoto, eran escoltados de aquel lugar siendo llevados por varios guardias hacia un área más despejada del palacio. Ahí, la princesa yacía parada escoltada también por varios soldados exageradamente fornidos.

La princesa, quien solo portaba un top y un faldón cubierto por pedrería daba a relucir una figura hermosa a los chicos quienes confundidos eran soltados por los soldados en aquella amplia estadía del palacio. El cabello hecho coleta que posaba a un lado de su rostro maquillado con tinturas minerales hacian ver a la pelirroja como una verdadera belleza hecha mujer.

El azabache apretaba fuertemente los labios sintiendo un poco el sabor de la sangre dentro de su boca.

-Aquí es donde mañana nos casaremos- soltaba la chica con un rostro apacible y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Makoto por su parte soltaba un respingo asustado.

–Mi hermano tendrá una reunión en el palacio el día de mañana con varios de los jefes de los otros reinos por lo que lo hace un día perfecto para dar a conocer a mi futuro esposo- sonreía de manera coqueta.

El ojiverde, quien se mantenía callado ante aquella sorpresa y la misma situación en sí, solo asentía sin dar a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Gou tomaba aquello como una aceptación empezando a caminar hacia su futuro marido.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- sonreía amablemente al chico frente a ella.

Una sonrisa que lentamente se tornaba falsa a su perceptivo sexto sentido telepático.

-Pero antes…- escuchaba decir el de ojos bosques a la chica mientras un golpe directo en su cabeza lo tiraba completamente al suelo.

-¡MAKOTO!- la voz del ojiazul se hacía escuchar como eco en el lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, aterrado en la semiconciencia el castaño observaba como uno de los soldados cortaba el estómago de Haruka.

El ojiazul tomaba entre sus manos de su abdomen emanando sangre instantáneamente cayendo de rodillas.

Ante una vista que empezaba a cerrarse, Makoto podía ver claramente frente a él como el azabache empezaba a gritar su nombre, sin realmente poder escucharlo claramente, sus ojos que empezaban a mermarse de impotencia rápidamente pasaban a cerrarse.

/*****/

 _Despierta…_ escuchaba la voz de un chico hablarle.

Una persona que no era Haruka.

 _Oye…Despierta…_ una voz grave le hablaba mientras sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido dentro de algún lugar tibio.

 _No hagas lo mismo que yo… se feliz con la persona que amas… lucha y salgan ambos de este lugar…_ escuchaba las palabras tristes de aquel sujeto que no reconocía para nada a sus oídos.

 _¡MAKOTO!..._

…

Emergía su cabeza del agua sintiendo como sus pulmones no podían contener más la respiración, asustado, miraba por todo su alrededor observando la decoración de mármol blanco por todo el lugar.

Repentinamente, un sujeto de apariencia amable, más alto que él, de cabello anaranjado le pasaba una túnica para secarse.

-Lo siento, te deje aquí olvidando que aun estabas inconsciente- reía – la princesa me hubiese asesinado- decía mirando al castaño. Sin embargo, Makoto dentro de aquella gran bañera permanecía completamente contrariado saliendo inmediatamente de ésta poniéndose la túnica por encima sin cuidado de la presencia del otro sujeto.

-¿¡DONDE ESTÁ!?- tomaba por el cuello al soldado -¿¡Qué le paso!?- gritaba sorpresivamente alto al sujeto un poco más alto frente a el quien fruncía el ceño tratando de apartarle con ambas manos. –Y no digas que no sabes a lo que me refiero…- sus ojos se ensombrecían desafiando peligrosamente al soldado.

El sujeto completamente fuera de un aura amigable deshacía el agarre con dificultad empezando a caminar fuera del lujoso baño.

–Usted solo haga lo que le pida y su amigo seguirá con vida- soltaba saliendo de la habitación de baño entrando en la que antes el chico con gafas le había medido los ropajes que utilizaría para la boda.

Completamente en silencio, su respiración se volvía dificultosa mientras observaba hacia el vacío.

-Tengo que salir de aquí sin causar alboroto…- se decía a si mismo recordando lo caprichosa y claramente mentirosa que podía ser la misma persona que ahora les había metido en aquella situación.

En el lugar, varios sirvientes empezaban a tomar libertades con el mientras este se dejaba arreglar por aquellos finos ropajes y joyería aun con angustia en su pecho.

…

Su cabello que era arreglado con demasiada pedrería para su gusto era arreglado de una manera atractiva, rápidamente, el traje que anteriormente había vestido, con su cuerpo limpio y bañado en lo que había sido agua con minerales, ahora se veía totalmente mejor al día anterior.

Ni el mismo podía procesar toda aquella imagen suya diferente a la usual, sus brazos eran rápidamente llenados de pulseras y joyería inútilmente extravagantes.

Reía discretamente absurdo mirando un enorme zafiro sobresaliente entre sus pulseras.

 _Esto nunca se asemejará a…_

Repentinamente sus pensamientos era callados volteando hacia uno de sus bíceps notando como la pulsera con la que compartía lazos con Haruka ya no se encontraba.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos se contraían sintiendo un revuelco enorme en su estómago.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntaba más para así mismo que para las personas que le arreglaban.

Este empezaba a moverse por todo el lugar sin éxito alguno.

Molesto, empezaba a ignorar a las chicas que terminaban de acomodarle los ropajes tratando de encontrar alguna salida por algún sitio. Sin embargo, el sujeto que anteriormente le había despertado aparecía de entre la puerta hecha de cortinales con un aura nada agradable.

-La princesa esta lista… tenemos que irnos- soltaba el soldado mirando al castaño de manera absoluta.

El ojiesmeralda recuperaba su compostura.

En aquellas alturas el valor de aquellas pulseras pasaba a segundo plano cuando no tenía idea alguna del paradero de su amante. Todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes acababan en aquella chica que de la noche a la mañana había arruinado completamente las vidas de ambos.

Sin chistar, este comenzaba a seguir al pelinaranja sintiendo un mal sabor de boca llegar hasta su estómago.

/***/

El castaño entraba al salón al cual anteriormente habían sido llevados tanto él como Haruka totalmente atados.

Dentro de este, varias personas desconocidas empezaban a saludarle. Sujetos vestidos de túnicas finas y algunas mujeres repletas de joyas se divertían a la par mientras el sultán a lo lejos disfrutaba del baile de bailarinas que gustosas movían sus cuerpos con melodías típicas en medio del salón.

El menor con la mirada, empezaba a notar como música animaba el ambiente mientras dos enormes almohadones de seda fina e hilos de oro se apartaban de los demás, cerca del sultán. Asustado, este era llevado inmediatamente a aquel lugar mientras las personas seguían con lo suyo.

-La princesa pronto llegará, aquí es su lugar- escuchaba las palabras del guardia, sentándose en uno de los almohadones, quien pronto se ponía a un lado de su persona probablemente previniendo alguna acción por parte suya.

El castaño observaba a la gente bailando feliz, comiendo frutos y carnes.

Triste y sin discreción alguna, este tomaba fuertemente de su brazo pensando cómo podía haber perdido algo que por muchos años había estado guardando como a un tesoro.

 _Donde estarás…_ pensaba con un rostro sombrío sintiendo el mundo caer sobre sus hombros.

De manera sorpresiva, el sonido de la música acallaba observando como la pelirroja entraba por el lugar vestida de un velo color rojo y un hermoso traje largo lleno de pedrerías de rubíes y esmeraldas. Esta portaba el cabello completamente ondulado mientras pequeñas joyas se dejaban yacer en ciertas partes de su cabellera decorada hermosamente.

Todo el mundo quedaba maravillado ante tal belleza en una de las princesas más hermosas del reino, conocida por ser realmente amable, y una persona realmente caritativa.

Todos los invitados y presentes, quedaban prendidos de aquella chica, a excepción del chico que iba a atarse completamente a la chica en matrimonio.

La chica extrañamente seria, miraba a ver a su futuro esposo notando como la sombría mirada de Makoto sobre su persona calaba fuertemente como miles de dagas.

La princesa solo sonreía al aire confundiendo al chico frente a ella que se paraba de su sitio en un impulso de defensa.

Serio y a la deriva, observaba como la princesa daba dos chasquidos con sus dedos, mientras sus sentidos entumecidos por la incertidumbre empezaban a notar como las personas se abrían para dar paso a varios soldados.

Los ojos de Makoto se mermaban en agua y su cuerpo se paralizaba mientras observaba como varios guardias cargaban de los brazos a su amante y amigo de toda la vida.

A pesar del alivio repentino que su alma sentía al saber vivo a Haruka, en su pecho inmediatamente se creaba un vacío asfixiante que le cortaba la respiración por completo.

…

El ojiazul, se dejaba caer de rodillas en el piso mientras con sus manos tomaba fuertemente de unas vendas ensangrentadas que le cubrían el abdomen, su rostro pálido embellecido únicamente por aquellas gemas azules, miraba hacia la nada mientras sus ojos parecían querer cerrarse probablemente por falta de sueño, o algún otro motivo más.

Todos los presentes empezaban a disfrutar aquella escena como si de un espectáculo se tratase mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos totalmente dilatados del azabache que ensombrecidos pasaban a observar a Makoto.

Los ojos de Makoto empezaban a contraerse aterrados mientras los presentes fijaban su atención en el sultán que ante la vista de todos salía de la habitación completamente furioso.

-Que estupidez- se escuchaba decir al sultán quien desaparecía de entre la gente.

Una profunda aura extraña empezaba a sentirse dentro de aquel lugar mientras los jefes de los otros reinos pasaban a discutir entre ellos, entre risas y barullo.

…

La princesa sonreía tranquilamente sin perder su porte femenino. Probablemente también al darse cuenta del ambiente que empezaba a tornarse entre los invitados.

-Ya sabias que esto iba a pasar, siendo la más pequeña del palacio, conozco todos los lugares de éste lugar, incluidos los que conectan con las habitaciones de los tesoros, en las que tú y tu amigo pasaron la primera noche- suspiraba satisfecha mientras Makoto pasaba saliva duramente.

Satisfecha, la chica cerraba su boca acallando sus palabras acercándose a su prometido, lentamente, algunas personas volvían a la algarabía.

El ojiesmeralda permanecía estático mientras las acciones de la princesa pasaban en segundos eternos.

–Esa clase de relación entre dos hombres está penado tanto en este reino como en todos, ya sabían cuál era su destino… yo estoy dispuesta a perdonarte la vida... así que…- susurraba ya a un lado del castaño completamente sentada en su lugar.

– ¿No vas a cumplir la promesa que hicieron aquel día?- soltaba tranquila cerrando sus ojos bellamente pintados con minerales verdes y rojos.

El ojiverde, evadía aquel susurro con cierta repugnancia.

Sus ojos se cerraban abriéndose inmediatamente angustiados al escuchar un quejido doloso del otro lado del salón. Sus ojos conectaban con los de su amante notando como detrás de aquella apariencia aparentemente estoica y fuerte yacía el más puro miedo.

Su pecho se estrujaba fuertemente mientras una adrenalina emergía de su cuerpo de manera inmediata.

…

-Yo, creo que no, princesa…- soltaban los labios del ojiesmeralda al lado de la pelirroja.

…

Sorprendida, Gou abría sus ojos mirando como el castaño saltaba de su sitio corriendo a velocidad, cerca del azabache, este evadía a uno de los guardias agarrando una daga de la cintura del soldado más cercano a su persona tomando por el brazo a Haruka quien rápidamente se levantaba de su sitio con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Estos, corrían rápidamente entre las personas saliendo por una de las puertas del lugar para correr afuera del palacio.

La misma, donde dos dias antes habían entrado amordazados por varios de los guardias que ahora venían detrás suyo.

-¡Síganles!- gritaba la pelirroja completamente serena sin moverse de su lugar a pesar de la situación.

…

Los ojos bosques del menor miraban a alrededor de la valla del palacio notando como varios de los guardias de las puertas de alrededor empezaban a seguirles cual cazadores.

-¡Vamos rápido!- gritaba Makoto hacia el azabache, sin embargo, sus ojos alertas volteaban a observar como el ojiazul tomaba fuertemente de su estómago con un rostro completamente pálido.

-No… pue-puedo, correr- tosía –lo siento…- soltaba el mayor tomando fuertemente de su abdomen.

El menor angustiado, miraba como ambos empezaban a ser acorralados por varios rincones en el único lugar donde sabía que los guardias no solían estar cuidando.

El mismo lugar por donde habían entrado anteriormente.

-Tranquilo- algunas lágrimas de angustia empezaban a salir de los ojos del más alto –Encontrare la manera de salir de esto, te lo prometo- decía sintiendo su corazón haciéndose añicos por dentro mientras veía la única zona de escape siendo acorralada por varios soldados –Tranquilo…-suspiraba desesperado.

No había escape.

El azabache recuperando la compostura empezaba a notar como una buena cantidad de soldados ya se encontraban acorralando a ambos. Este miraba con la vista distorsionada hacia las palmas de sus manos observando cómo estas ya se encontraban repletas de color carmesí.

Ambos caminaban sigilosamente de nueva cuenta por aquel lugar lleno de naturaleza a diferencia de todo el reino, terminando cerca de una de las orillas del hermoso estanque que ambos habían encontrado.

Repentinamente, los sentidos del ojiazul empezaban a fallar cayendo de rodillas ante el más alto quien detenía su andar completamente angustiado por la situación del otro.

-¡Haru!- gritaba acercándose al chico. -¿No te sientes bien? dime…por favor- preguntaba asustado observando las manos del mayor.

Los soldados sencillamente por algún motivo habían mantenido su distancia de ambos, sin embargo, estos parecían recibir órdenes desde el techo del palacio empezando a acercarse a ambos.

Los soldados extrañados miraban las acciones desesperadas del castaño ante la situación de su amigo.

…

Ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos, azules conectaban con verdes e inmediatamente ambos sonreían mientras el tiempo se detenía para el par.

Tanto Haruka como Makoto tomaban suficiente oxígeno corriendo directamente al agua zambulléndose de manera impredecible y feroz dentro del enorme estanque del lugar.

Los guardias ante tales hechos tomaban una posición deteniendo cualquier otro acto en el ambiente afuera del enorme cuenco líquido.

…

El agua dentro del estanque a diferencia de la primera vez se notaba oscura, plagada por una buena cantidad de algas oscuras que ensombrecían el fondo. Aun así, los dos intercambiaban miradas ensombrecidas flotando en el denso líquido.

Un segundo tranquilo le hacían observar a ambos la figura del otro flotando en el denso liquido de manera casi bella.

Ambos mantenían el conocimiento de que en cuanto salieran de aquel lugar sus cabezas serían degolladas antes de siquiera evadir a los soldados.

El destino ya estaba escrito en cuanto ambos habían decidido entrar a aquel estanque la primera vez. Makoto desesperado palmeaba suavemente del rostro del ojiazul que se estaba durmiendo debajo del agua al entreabrir su boca llena de oxígeno.

 _No te duermas…_ le hablaba el menor triste con la mirada palmeando desesperado difícilmente de su rostro. _No es bueno…_

El de ojos verdes observaba con miedo y algo de sorpresa como el rostro de Haruka que lentamente se apagaba, cambiaba a uno de ternura mientras sus labios se movían formando una frase que inmediatamente había aprendido a leer mejor que ninguna otra.

 _Te amo…_

Susurraban al agua los labios del ojiazul cerrando sus ojos completamente ante Makoto quien medianamente consciente y espectador de la ahora situación del azabache, gritaba desesperado bajo el agua sintiendo todo el oxígeno salir de sus pulmones.

 _¡HARU! ¡No!, ¡No te vayas!, Haru… ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!..._ su mente soltaba al sentir su garganta obstruida por el agua. Sentía una exasperante confusión al no poder llorar debido al líquido que le rodeaba y el poco oxigeno que le sobraba a sus pulmones.

Observando el cuerpo inerte de la persona que amaba frente a su persona, este tomaba de entre las túnicas finas que portaba la daga que había arrebatado de las manos del guardia que había evadido.

 _Perdóname por no cumplir la promesa…_ pensaba triste escaso de oxígeno en su cabeza.

Sintiendo como la falta de oxígeno se hacía insoportable en su cuerpo, este clavaba en una descarga de adrenalina de aquel cuchillo dos veces debajo de su corazón soltando de este al instante con sus manos entumecidas.

En la fina línea de la vida y la muerte, el castaño utilizaba sus últimas fuerzas casi inexistentes tomando del cuerpo el otro en un abrazo.

 _Yo… también… Te amo…_

Susurraban sus labios forzosamente formando hilos de sangre líquidos mientras su conciencia se apagaba por completo y unas últimas burbujas de oxígeno y sangre salían de entre sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera del estanque, los guardias que yacían a la defensiva notaban sorprendidos como el agua de este se volvía completamente color rojo.

Únicamente el guardia de cabello anaranjado notaba triste como al mismo tiempo, emergían a la superficie dos cuerpos ya sin vida que difícilmente flotaban en aquel líquido color carmesí.

Aquel mismo soldado, tomaba del cuerpo de Makoto arrastrándolo a la orilla, notando como de la garganta de este empezaba a emerger sangre levemente coagulada de forma exagerada. Sin alargar aquella horrible imagen, este nuevamente tomaba del cuerpo echándolo al agua dejándole flotar junto al otro que yacía inerte flotando a medias.

-¡Empiecen a limpiar!- se escuchaba la petición de aquel guardia quien solo agachaba la mirada mirando de manera triste ambas figuras sobre el agua.

/***/

-Por lo menos ya no tendrán que sufrir lo mismo que nosotros- susurraba el sultán de sonrisa afilada al aire mirando una flor extraña de color turquesa entre sus dedos de uñas negras esmaltadas.

-Pensar que su destino terminaría aquí- soltaba mirando hacia su muñeca izquierda observando como dos pulseras de plata con gemas zafiros y esmeraldas tintinaban ruidosas.

– Tch… de saber que tú eras el descendiente de este reino, y que eras un simple capricho de mi hermana, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes…- susurraba mirando el nombre grabado en la pulsera de esmeraldas, lanzando inmediatamente después ambas piezas de joyería en el mismo estanque donde una semana atrás habían fallecido el que hubiese sido su próximo cuñado junto al amor de su vida.

-Espero algún día volverlos a ver…- sonreía poniendo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica real la flor turquesa que sostenía entre sus dedos mirando hacia el cielo de aquel poderoso reino bajo su mandato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/***/

Emiratos Árabes Unidos (Dubái) 2014

El día amenizaba por tornarse agradable para los turistas que disfrutaban en aquel momento de la playa y el calor del sol de aquella grande ciudad de la costa del golfo pérsico.

Autos caros, mujeres hermosas y lujos eran lo que predominaban por las calles de aquella ciudad mientras los más ricos podía darse varios lujos a diferencia de las personas que solo llegaban de visita. Un obvio avance petrolero y turista había hecho de los ricos, aún más ricos.

La noche nunca llega a aquella ciudad que inclusive en la oscuridad brilla por el oro y sus luces.

Un auto, exactamente un Lamborghini Veneno color platino* con rines bañados en oro, era conducido a alta velocidad por una de las avenidas cerca del hotel Burj al Arab*.

El vehiculo entraba al sitio estacionándose enfrente del mismo complejo hotelero siendo recibido inmediatamente por dos hileras de sirvientas vestidas de una manera tradicional japonesa color verde a diferencia del entorno en el que se encontraban.

Repentinamente, el auto desplegaba una de sus puertas hacia arriba saliendo de este un chico de alrededor de los veinte.

El castaño, reconocido hijo de un Jeque* de los continuos Emiratos, bajaba del auto con dos chicas rubias hermosas que iban de sus copilotos.

Estas rodeaban del auto ayudadas por el valet parking* mientras ambas arreglaban de las ropas del chico tomando inmediatamente del Thawb* blanco que cubría del príncipe cambiándolo a uno un poco más caro y de color más oscuro que el anterior que solo tapaba de sus hombros hacia arriba dejando ver un traje elegante de diseñador del mismo tono que el Thawb.

-Muchas gracias…- soltaba el príncipe hacia las chicas con una amplia sonrisa aun afuera del lugar.

Las jóvenes solo se sonrojaban embelesadas bajando su mirada inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser guardado su auto y de recibir órdenes por parte de los sirvientes del lugar, este se mantenía quieto observando la avenida.

 _Otra vez se está tardando…_ pensaba cerrando sus ojos abriéndolos cansadamente volteando a mirar un reloj de diamantes sobre su muñeca percatándose inmediatamente del sonido de varios autos acercándose.

Rápidamente, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras observaba frente a su persona la caravana de autos llegando.

Un W Motors Lykan Hypersport* color azul inmediatamente quedaba estacionado en un derrape absurdo frente al hotel.

El príncipe afuera observaba feliz y a la vez preocupado aquella acción sin moverse un solo centímetro.

Del vehículo, otras dos chicas muy bellas de esbelta figura con la diferencia de poseían cabello oscuro, con los ojos tapados por mascaras traslucidas color blanco, salían rápidamente de la parte trasera del carro mientras la puerta del conductor se abría, rápidamente, la mirada de todos incluidos los sirvientes se volvía cabizbaja mientras el mismo príncipe de gemas esmeraldas por ojos recibía con un saludo a la persona que salía del auto quien igualmente portaba un Thawb color blanco ligero.

-Ya te traje a tu novia…- decía molesto el chico que bajaba del auto, otro príncipe hijo de un jeque casi igualmente importante que el padre del chico frente a su persona, este, de apariencia destacablemente atractiva y cabellera roja como la sangre, recibía únicamente una sonrisa por parte del otro.

-Venia comiendo pescado enlatado como siempre- reía - Así que a ese auto tendrán que darle una arreglada ya que todo el interior apesta- soltaba al aire abrazando a su amigo en hermandad, recibiendo una única sonrisa por parte del otro.

-Gracias… -soltaba el castaño de traje a su amigo de vida.

Sin más, su amigo pelirrojo dejaba a ambos adentrándose al lugar acompañado de las chicas rubias que anteriormente le acompañaban. El ojiesmeralda con un gesto de obviedad miraba al chico que se alejaba soltando una pequeña burla al aire.

-¡Hey!, así solo conseguirás celar al hijo del magnate de Tokio- soltaba el ojiverde en una mueca ladina sin perder su porte elegante que le caracterizaba.

Su amigo, con algunas marcas rojas en los pómulos, sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrando unos dientes afilados abrazando a las chicas por sobre los hombros siguiendo el camino frente a su persona.

Haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, el castaño nuevamente daba la vuelta topándose con la puerta semiabierta del auto estacionado. Sin esperar, este abría totalmente de ésta dando su mano de manera tranquila a la persona que empezaba a salir de este.

…

Tanto sirvientes agachados, como personas acompañantes alrededor, bajaban su cabeza reverenciando mirando como del coche salía una persona totalmente tapada con un Abaya* color negro únicamente descubierto por la mirada.

Bajando este inmediatamente del coche, un sujeto tomaba del auto llevándoselo al instante del lugar.

…

Los ojos del portador de aquellas vestimentas, miraban a sus alrededores tranquilamente topando su mirada con el chico que le había ayudado a salir del coche. Al mirarle, sus ojos color mar simplemente soltaban un brillo intenso que lentamente desaparecía convirtiéndose en un semirostro estoico.

Ambos empezaban a caminar seguidos de las dos chicas pelinegras y los demás sirvientes unos cuantos escalones hotel adentro, entrando a lo que sería la fiesta del siglo para el cumpleaños número veinte del príncipe Makoto.

…

Dentro del lugar, ambos pasaban de la recepción entrando directamente al elevador del lugar.

Los sirvientes con la mirada cabizbaja recibían ciertas órdenes mientras las puertas metalizadas doradas se cerraban dejando a ambos dentro de aquel elevador en tan lujoso lugar.

-No entiendo porque tienen que acatar esa inútil regla tuya, yo también soy príncipe, es estúpido…- decía el ojiazul al chico al lado suyo.

El castaño simplemente se limitaba a sonreír mientras el elevador continuaba subiendo sin parar hasta uno de los últimos pisos de aquel hotel.

El otro mantenía la mirada al frente sintiendo, como siempre pasaba, como su interrogante era ignorada por aquel que era su prometido.

-Cuando entremos, los demás hijos de Jeques estarán esperándonos, recuerda que todo el mundo ya sabe tu verdadero sexo, sé que es molesto para ti, pero… - suspiraba – Es la única manera en la cual mis padres podrían aceptarte totalmente…- mantenía una mirada tranquila observando hacia el frente.

Haruka soltaba un suspiro manteniendo un rostro estoico acomodando la parte de su Abaya que le cubría su cabeza. –Lo siento…- suspiraba soltando una sonrisa debajo del ropaje que cubría su boca –Doy gracias por eso- volvía a su estado tranquilo tomando la mano de su futuro esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DJ Snake- Get Low*

Las puertas del elevador se abrían entre lujos y gente bailando entre resplandeciente decoración de oro. Ambos se paraban en la entrada del lugar notando como varias personas se habrían paso entre la gente para ir hasta su posición a saludarles.

El ojiazul con cierta gracia notaba como ninguno de los invitados volteaba a mirarle directamente a los ojos pasando únicamente a reverenciarle acercándose decentemente para hablarle de cosas vanas.

Miles de lámparas, cristalería y centenares de oro sólido decoraban el lugar acompañados de varios Dj´s de talla internacional y mucha comida. Chicas bañadas en pedrería portando bikinis blancos bañados en oro, acompañaban a ciertos hijos de jeques jóvenes como ellos bailando y disfrutando el ambiente sin miedo alguno de gastar exageradas cantidades de dinero.

…

El lujo era absurdo.

Y solo una regla era absoluta.

Tanto para algunos príncipes como para la servidumbre japonesa que hacia estadía en Abu Dabi, había una única regla básica que debían de seguir para mantener la vida de forma segura y su cabeza unida totalmente al resto de su cuerpo.

Una única regla, la cual, millones de periodistas alrededor del mundo y alguno que otro reportero de los famosos tachaban de machista y enfermamente posesiva…

.

Nadie y absolutamente nadie, podía mirar directamente a los ojos de su prometida.

.

Aquella regla, había sido la única condición para ambos al ser cumplido el deseo de los dos por parte de sus poderosos padres para poder ser la única pareja en su condición sexual de poder casarse en aquel Emirato.

Nadie conocería la identidad de su prometida, aquellos que osaran difamar las verdades, terminarían exterminados por el propio Jeque.

…

Steve Aoki – Boneless*

La fiesta, entrando en su auge comenzaba a tomar un rumbo aún mucho mejor cuando ambos ya totalmente saludados por todos los invitados empezaban a ser rodeados por las chicas pelinegras que yacían acompañándoles en sus autos ahora vestidas de soldados reales. Ambas rodeaban al príncipe de ojos zafiros bajo la mirada satisfecha del príncipe castaño que llevaba a su amante hasta el área de comida.

…

A pesar de vivir bajo aquella ley, la cual ya había tenido ciertas víctimas, el azabache no padecía algún conflicto al ser tratado diferente por algunas personas al tener una manera de tolerar muy poco a las personas, diferente a los demás.

El príncipe de ojos verdes le mimaba en cada momento, por lo que aquella regla no le creaba conflicto al mantener a verdaderas amistades cerca de él.

Los pocos que padecían inmunidad ante aquella ley simplemente eran lo suficiente que necesitaba para socializar.

La vida era llevadera ya que ambos, extrañamente, a parte de todas las cosas que les conectaban, vivían bajo el inexplicable recuerdo de vidas pasadas dentro de sus cabezas.

El recuerdo del sufrimiento, el dolor, y la muerte inexplicablemente les había unido de forma tan fuerte, que en alguna parte de su niñez aquel recuerdo había llegado a ellos a manera de golpe como la reencarnación de sus vidas pasadas.

Haruka ahora podía gozar de las cosas que amaba completamente, su mente podía ser libre mientras la persona a su lado estuviese feliz y con él.

Pero Makoto por su parte, ahora se acataba a la única tarea de proteger lo que alguna vez le fue arrebatado de sus manos, manteniendo viva la sonrisa de aquel al que alguna vez perdió entre sus brazos y frente sus narices de la forma más cruel.

…

Makoto entretenido observaba como su amante observaba maravillado la cantidad de platillos preparados con su favorita caballa. Sus ojos como ningunos otros brillaban cual joyas azules ante tal banquete ignorando completamente al que le miraba risueño.

-Tenemos que ir a la habitación principal- susurraba el menor al príncipe que era su amante notando como el otro recuperaba su postura.

-Vamos- escuchaba decir al otro notando cierto deje de molestia en su mirada al interrumpirse aquella escena.

Ambos caminaban notando como la música se apagaba detrás de ellos mientras los soldados mujeres se mantenían en guardia afuera de la puerta blanca decorada de oro que se cerraba tras ellos.

.

.

.

-Sabía que los volvería a ver alguna vez…- se escuchaba una voz.

.

Ambos, especialmente el ojiazul, abrían sus miradas notando como un chico rubio con Thawb entre gris y dorado acompañado de uno de los príncipes más importantes de la Unión Británica, de complexión alta y gafas rojas. Ambas partes miraban entre serios y sorprendidos, a excepción del rubio de estatura menor que les saludaba entusiasmado.

-Ciertamente, yo también…- hablaba el príncipe de ojos esmeraldas con una sonrisa agradable y satisfecha.

-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo…- soltaba Makoto mientras una sonrisa empezaba a adornar el rostro de Haruka.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Uno de los carros más caros y lujosos del mundo, parte de la cadena Lamborghini. Costo Aprox. 3 Millones de Euros. Con cantidad limitada de autos fabricados.**

 ***Hotel más lujoso en Dubai.**

 ***Un título de origen árabe aplicado a líderes religiosos o políticos a nivel local.**

 ***Servicio que dan los hoteles para estacionar autos o guardarlos.**

 ***Vestimenta tradicional de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos para hombres**

 ***Uno de los carros más caros del mundo de W Motors. Costo Aprox. 2.4 Millones de euros. Solo existen copias contadas en el mundo de este auto.**

 ***Vestimenta tradicional de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos para mujeres**

 ***Música de referencia para la fiesta. XD**


End file.
